Je veux rentrer ! N'est-ce pas ?
by Subliime
Summary: (Traduction de "I want back ! Or do I ?") Que se passe-t-il quand Alex se retrouve dans le monde de One Piece ? Elle veut retourner chez elle plus que tout, mais un ténébreux docteur pourrait-il changer cela ? LawxOC. En pause.
1. Chapter 1

**I Want Back ! Or do I ?**

**Je veux rentrer ! N'est-ce pas ?**

_Que se passe-t-il quand Alex se retrouve dans le monde de One Piece ? Elle veut retourner chez elle plus que tout, mais un ténébreux docteur pourrait-il changer cela ?_

_Voici une fiction que j'ai particulièrement aimé, écrite en anglais par MissFinnoSwede. J'ai récemment décidé de commencer des traductions pour améliorer mon niveau d'anglais, et si je peux vous faire part de mon travail, c'est tout bénef ! _

* * *

><p><em>Crédits : Note auteur : One Piece ne m'appartient pas, mais l'OC m'appartient.<em>

_Note traductrice : Cette histoire est la propriété de MissFinnoSwede, qui m'a donné l'autorisation de la traduire._

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapitre 1<span>**

C'était un jour comme les autres pour Alexandra. Se lever beaucoup trop tôt, aller à l'école et s'ennuyer à mourir. Elle était justement assise dans une salle de classe, à tenter d'écouter l'enseignant parler de quelques gars morts qui avaient fait quelque chose longtemps avant sa naissance. Mais comment pouvait-elle faire cela alors que c'était la dernière heure de la journée – sérieusement, qui avait eu la bonne idée de mettre une heure d'histoire en fin de journée ?-. C'était vendredi, elle était fatiguée, et le dernier épisode de One Piece était sorti il y a environ une heure. D'autant que l'école de Baltimore avait probablement les professeurs d'histoire les plus ennuyeux qui soient. Comment pouvait-on rester assis à l'écouter ?

_Attendez, il m'appelle ? _

- Alexandra !

- Oui ?

Alexandra regarda son enseignant tout en se demandant depuis combien de temps il pouvait l'appeler. Longtemps, à en juger son air exaspéré.

- Prêtez attention à mon cours Alexandra, soupira-t-il. Vous venez de Suède, vous pouvez probablement nous dire le nom de votre hymne national ?

- Oh, il s'appelle _Du gamla, Du fria,_ répondit-elle tout en se demandant depuis combien de temps il parlait de la Suède. Et pourquoi ? Ce n'était pas censé faire partie de l'histoire des Etats-Unis.

Alexandra et ses parents avaient déménagé en Amérique quand elle avait seize ans. Elle en avait maintenant dix-huit. On peut toujours entendre son accent quand elle parle. Elle allait d'ailleurs demander pourquoi ils avaient besoin de savoir le nom de son hymne quand la cloche sonna. Elle abandonna donc sa question et prit rapidement ses affaires, sortant de la classe telle une âme tentant de s'échapper des enfers. Quand elle arriva à son casier, sa meilleure amie l'y attendait déjà.

- Alex, dépêches-toi ! cria-t-elle.

- J'arrive, j'arrive ! Décidément Claire, tu es toujours trop pressée !

Claire se contenta de sourire.

- Et bien c'est normal, dit-elle. C'est l'heure de regarder One Piece. Tu n'es pas excitée ? Les chapeaux de paille viennent d'entrer à Punk Hazard ! J'ai entendu dire que Law y sera, et c'est ton favori.

Elle avait raison. Law était bien le favori d'Alex. Elle avait même son jolly roger tatoué sur sa hanche.

Elles quittèrent l'école et commencèrent à courir jusqu'à l'appartement d'Alex. Elle avait son propre appartement, grâce à ses parents (sûrement parce qu'ils en avaient assez de son fanatisme envers One Piece). De plus, il était près de son école.

Nous étions fin automne, ce qui signifiait qu'ils faisaient froid dehors, rendant le sol glissant. Mais cela n'était rien comparé au climat suédois dont Alexandra avait l'habitude. Les deux jeunes femmes coururent à travers la ville, sans prêter la moindre attention à ce qu'il se passait autour d'elle. Alex, étant plus rapide, traversa une rue avant son amie. Un bâtiment lui cachait la vue, tandis qu'elle tournait dans une autre rue. Elle ne vit pas la voiture arriver. Elle regarda juste à droite, inattentive au brusque bruit de freins.

La dernière chose dont se souvint Alex fut le cri d'horreur de sa meilleure amie.

Alex ouvrit lentement les yeux. Elle était dans une salle sombre.

- Oh, tu es réveillée, dit une voix masculine à sa droite.

Elle le regarda et demeura confuse. Le vieil homme avait des menottes, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de sourire. Il se mit à rire.

- On dirait que tu as vu un fantôme ! Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

Alex se leva lentement et regarda autour d'elle. Il y avait beaucoup d'autres personnes, et toutes portaient des menottes. Attendez ! Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette sirène ? Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette blague ? Elle regarda autour d'elle et réalisa qu'elle était dans une cellule avec des humains, un géant et une sirène. Tout le monde était menotté, y compris elle. Elle s'approcha un peu plus de la sirène jusqu'à ce que ses yeux s'écarquillent d'horreur.

- Camie… murmura-t-elle, ce qui n'échappa pas au vieil homme et à la sirène.

_Attendez une minute…_

Camie allait lui demander comment elle connaissait son nom quand Alex se tourna vers le vieil homme et s'écria :

- Rayleigh ?!

Il la regarda avec confusion.

- Où ? Pourquoi ? Quand ? Comment… ?

- Calme-toi fillette. J'ai été surpris que tu me reconnaisses en regardant à peine mon visage. Tu es arrivée ici il y a une heure. Les gardes t'ont apporté alors que tu étais inconsciente. Tu es dans la salle des ventes d'esclaves et sur le point d'être vendue en tant qu'esclave. Maintenant quel est ton nom ?

- VA ?! Hur hamnade jag hit, jag blev ju pâ körd av en bild och nu är ja i One Piece världen ! Hur kan jag ga hem ? Vart är Claire ? Jag vill hem ! JAG VILL HEM ! (ce qui signifie, e langue française: QUOI ?! Comment je suis arrivée ici, j'ai été percutée par une voiture et maintenant je me retrouve dans le monde de One Piece ! Comment je peux rentrer chez moi ? Où est Claire ! Je veux rentrer ! JE VEUX RENTRER !)

Rayleigh regarda Alex comme si elle avait perdu l'esprit. Ce qui était probablement le cas. Quand elle était stressée ou effrayée elle disait tout ce qu'elle pensait en suédois.

- Hey ! Calmez-vous ! ordonna un garde qui marchait jusqu'à la cellule. Tiens, tu es réveillée. Bien, le spectacle va bientôt commencer.

Le spectacle ? Non ! Allait-elle réellement devenir une esclave ?

Il fallait que Dieu lui vienne aide.

Les prisonniers étaient sortis de la cellule uniquement pour être amenés sur scène. Un par un. Cela ne prit pas longtemps avant que ce soit le tour d'Alex.

- Viens fillette ! Tu es la suivante, dit le garde tandis qu'il la tirer par un de ses colliers explosifs. Tache de bien te tenir.

Il rit et la poussa sur scène.

* * *

><p><em>NA : Le premier chapitre, j'espère que vous l'avez apprécié ^^<em>

_NT : prochain chapitre samedi ou dimanche ! Laissez des reviews, je les traduirai sûrement pour l'auteur !_


	2. Chapitre 2

_Merci à .love, Mana-chan, loranna, Alinka et xKasatka pour leurs commentaires !_

* * *

><p><strong>Crédits : <strong>_Note auteur : One Piece ne m'appartient pas, mais l'OC m'appartient._

_Note traductrice : Cette histoire est la propriété de MissFinnoSwede, qui m'a donné l'autorisation de la traduire._

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapitre 2<span>**

**POV Alex **

Un homme qu'Alex reconnu comme étant Disco se tenait sur la scène. Il lui posa quelques questions basiques avant le spectacle, comme pour savoir son âge, nom, talents et ainsi de suite. Bien sûr elle mentit légèrement quand il posa des questions à propos de ses talents. Pourquoi lui dirait-elle qu'elle était une bonne cuisinière, une bonne chanteuse et savait également se battre un petit peu ? Si vous lui demandez pourquoi elle ment, elle vous répondra quelque chose du genre : « si je parais nulle en tout, personne ne voudra m'acheter, ce qui signifiera que j'ai une chance de sortir d'ici. Ou bien un clochard m'achètera en croyant pouvoir se servir de moi comme d'une prostituée. Dans ce cas, cet homme fera une grave erreur… ». Elle avait pris des cours de kick boxing et de karaté quand elle vivait en Suède. Mais cela ne l'aidera probablement pas dans ce monde. Ici, mieux valait être Superman quand il s'agissait de combat.

- Cette femme est âgée de dix-huit ans, commença Disco quand Alex arriva au milieu de la scène. Elle s'appelle Alexandra Sjoland.

- Sjöland, le coupa-t-elle.

Tout le monde la regarda. Les esclaves n'étaient pas autorisés à parler sur scène.

- Tais-toi esclave ! Comme je disais, son nom est Alexandra Sjoland.

- Sjöland ! Dites le bien ! persifla-t-elle en le regardant.

Mince, pourquoi tout le monde était si grand ici ?

- Et je ne suis pas encore une esclave donc ne m'appelait pas comme ça !

Disco, à court de nerfs, gifla violemment la jeune fille, lui faisant tourner la tête. Alexandra le regarda de nouveaux avec de grands yeux avant de crier :

- Imbécile ! Qu'est-ce que t'as ?!

- Veux-tu bien te taire ? J'essaie de faire mon job là ! grogna Disco d'une voix dangereuse.

- Oh bien sûr, laissez-moi juste me tenir ici comme la bonne fille que je suis pendant que vous me vendez à qui sait quel genre de salaud, déclara-t-elle sarcastiquement.

- Bref… continua-t-il avec le spectacle. Cette femme mesure un mètre soixante-dix et est en excellente forme !

- Ce pour quoi je vous remercie ! le coupa-t-elle encore.

Disco se contenta de soupirer et poursuivit :

- La seule imperfection est un tatouage sur sa hanche.

- Pourquoi vous dîtes ça ! Vous êtes un pervers !

Il tenta de l'ignorer.

- C'est une excellente cuisinière, adore faire le ménage, chanter et danser !

Alex éclata de rire. Sérieusement, il leur mentait ! Et qu'est-ce qui le faisait penser qu'elle aimait danser ! Elle détestait ça ! Pour être plus précis, elle ne _savait_ pas danser ! Certainement qu'elle pouvait cuisiner et chanter, mais elle ne lui en n'avait rien dit. Et nettoyer ? Elle détestait aussi cela.

- Êtes-vous sérieusement en train de leur mentir ? Ha ! Je ne peux pas cuisiner, chanter, danser et je déteste faire le ménage ! Hahaha !

- Pourquoi tu… grogna Disco avant de l'attaquer.

**POV Law**

Law s'amusait comme un fou. La fille sur la scène commentait absolument tout ce que disait le présentateur, l'appelait pervers, disait à tout le monde qu'il mentait et maintenant elle tournait en rond sur la scène, essayant de s'éloigner de lui en criant. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de rire.

- Elle est légèrement…bizarre… dit Shachi tandis qu'une goutte de sueur tombait de son front.

Law regarda les gardes venir sur scène, pas seulement pour retenir la fille, mais aussi pour empêcher Disco de la tuer. Quand les gardes eurent une bonne prise sur eux deux, la fille commença à sourire. Dire que Law avait été amusé par ce qu'elle dit ensuite aurait été un euphémisme.

- T'as la haine mec ? dit-elle avant d'éclater de rire, incitant de nouveau Disco à la tuer.

- Oui elle l'est… commenta Penguin.

- Je pense qu'elle va mourir maintenant, déclara Bepo en pointant la scène.

C'était sûrement vrai. Sur la scène, Disco s'était libéré des gardes et était sur le point d'attaquer la fille. Mais celle-ci fit quelque chose d'inattendu.

**POV Alex**

Disco était officiellement devenu timbré. Il était maintenant un homme fou. Et ce fou courait vers Alex à pleine vitesse.

Alex poussa un vrai de fillette tandis qu'elle soulevait sa jambe, lui donnant un coup de pied à la tête et l'envoyant voler à travers le mur. Un silence de mort s'abattit sur le bâtiment de mise aux enchères. Alex cligna des yeux, une fois, deux fois.

- QUOI ? EST-CE QUE JE VIENS D'ENVOYER UN HOMME VOLER DANS UN MUR ?!

Tout le monde dans la salle fut atterré. Ce fut à ce moment qu'Alex remarqua quelque chose au milieu de la scène. Une clé. Plus précisément, la clé qu'avait perdue Disco quand elle l'avait envoyé faire son vol plané. Elle marcha jusqu'à elle et la prit. Elle la regarda pendant un moment avant d'essayer de l'insérer dans la serrure de son collier. Celui-ci tomba, de même que ses menottes. La chance était de son côté pour quelques minutes au moins.

- Hahaha ! A plus bitches (_NT : ça fait plus classe en anglais, alors je fais grève de traduction pour un mot.) _! s'exclama-t-elle alors qu'elle marchait tranquillement dans l'allée menant à la porte principale. C'est alors que la panique s'empara de la salle. Tout le monde commença à courir en hurlant que l'esclave libre allait les tuer.

- Détendez-vous… Vous n'êtes pas digne de mon temps… murmura-t-elle plus à elle-même que quiconque.

- Stop ! Grossière humaine !

Elle tourna sur elle-même et vit Saint Carloss lui-même en train de lui pointer une arme sur elle.

_N'est-il pas supposé atteindre Hatchan avec cette arme ? pensa-t-elle. Mais bien sûre ! Cela n'arrivera jamais grâce à moi !_

- Tu m'écoutes ? lui hurla Carloss.

Tiens, il était en train de lui parler.

- Désolée pour ça. J'ai un don pour occulter les mots qui sortent de la bouche des gens odieux et ennuyeux, dit-elle.

- Comment m'as-tu décri ?!

- Odieux et ennuyeux, répondit-elle avec désinvolture.

Ce fut la goutter qui fit déborder le vase pour Carloss et l'entraîna à appuya sur la gachette. Mais une voix douce murmura « Room » et « Shambles ». Et la prochaine chose que comprit Alex, ce fut qu'elle était assise sur un banc en train d'observer Carloss tirer dans un mur. Elle regarda à sa droite et rencontra deux prunelles d'un gris orageux.

_Oh mon Dieu ! C'est Trafalgar Law ! Le putain de Trafalgar Law ! Faut rester cool !_

- M…merci.

_Là c'est raté. _

- Vous devriez faire plus attention Miss Sjöland, dit Law en riant légèrement.

_Il a dit mon nom correctement ! Bon, avec un petit accent, mais correct ! _

Alex allait répondre quand quelque chose alla se cracher dans le mur. Elle regarda derrière elle et vit Monkey D Luffy et un énorme poisson volant.

* * *

><p><em>NA : J'espère que vous avez apprécié le chapitre ! <em>


	3. Chapitre 3

_Merci à ShanaRoseRead, loranna, .love, Camille, Alinka, music-in-the-skin, Jujulamiss (amour au programme, comme tu peux le voir, cette fic est classée romance), buttercreamlove, Lola Estrela, Raineloup._

* * *

><p><strong>Crédits : <strong>_Note auteur : One Piece ne m'appartient pas, mais l'OC m'appartient._

_Note traductrice : Cette histoire est la propriété de MissFinnoSwede, qui m'a donné l'autorisation de la traduire._

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapitre 3<strong>

- Où est Camie ? hurla Luffy tandis qu'il marchait vers Carloss.

Un autre homme arriva près de lui et tenta de l'arrêter. Alex reconnu Hatchan.

- Si Hatchan se fait tout de même tirer dessus après que j'ai modifié l'histoire, j'arrête de manger des bonbons pendant un mois, murmura Alex pour elle-même.

Mais cela n'échappa pas au ténébreux docteur.

- De quoi parles-tu ? chuchota-t-il dans son oreille, faisant courir des frissons dans son dos.

- R-r-rien du tout ! Ne fais pas attention à moi ! Je suis juste une fille totalement barrée ! dit-elle nerveusement.

Il la regarda un certain temps avec amusement puis l'ignora. Pour le moment… Pendant la petite crise de panique d'Alex, la situation avait commencé à chauffer. Les bras d'Hatchan avaient été révélés à l'ensemble des personnes présentes dans la salle aux enchères tandis que Luffy allait vers les escaliers.

- Reviens Luffy ! Idiot, Hatchan est sur le point de se faire tirer dessus, continuait de marmonner Alex sans remarquer le regard que Law lui portait alors qu'il l'écoutait chaque mot qu'elle prononçait.

Juste au moment où Carlos allait appuyer sur la gâchette pour la deuxième fois de la journée, Alex murmura le mot « boom ».

Hatchan se fit tirer dessus. Alex pouvait dire adieu aux sucreries pour un mois.

Les yeux de Law s'élargirent. _Elle savait ce qui allait se passer._

- Maintenant bats-le Luffy, bats-le ! Puis Rayleigh viendra et nous sauvera des gardes avec son haki. Camie sera libre et nous pourrons nous échapper. Dépêches.

Law se mura dans son silence. _Mais de quoi parlait-elle ?_

A cet instant, Luffy envoya Carloss dans un mur et les gardes commencèrent à attaquer les pirates aux chapeaux de paille. Plus de chapeaux de paille arrivèrent par le poisson volant, et cognèrent accidentellement Saint Roswald. Pendant que les pirates se battaient contre les gardes une explosion se fit entendre depuis la scène. Un géant et un vieil homme sortirent du trou dans le mur qu'ils avaient créé.

- Hum, on dirait que tout le monde nous regarde, observa le vieil homme.

- Hey ! Rayleigh ! Regarde ! Je suis libre ! cria Alex en agitant sa main au-dessus d'elle comme une enfant.

- Ah, Alex ! J'ai entendu quelques explosions, je pensais bien que c'était toi. J'ai trouvé ton sac, j'ai pensé que tu voudrais le récupérer.

- C'est gentil de ta part.

- Mais d'abord nous devons faire quelque chose pour ses gardes.

Soudainement tous les gardes tombèrent au sol.

- Waouh… Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? gémit Penguin depuis le banc derrière Law et Alex.

- Ce n'est pas juste ! Pourquoi n'ai-je rien senti ! Je voulais savoir comment on se sent quand quelqu'un utilise du haki…Rayleigh : Vous l'avez fait exprès, n'est-ce pas ?

Tout le monde la regarde fixement, comme si elle était stupide, ce qui était probablement le cas. _Voulait-elle sérieusement ressentir cela ? C'était horrible ! _Tout le monde pensait cela, sauf peut-être Eustass « Captain »Kid.

- Hahahaha ! Je comprends maintenant ! Je pensais bien que ta manière de te comporter plus récemment était étrange ! Tu n'es pas d'ici n'est-ce pas ?

Rayleigh partit dans un grand rire.

- Tu ne peux pas sentir le haki car tu viens de là où il n'y en a pas, expliqua-t-il.

Tout le monde le regarda. Ils n'avaient rien compris, hormis Alex.

- Eh bien ce n'est pas juste, s'écria-t-elle.

Elle se leva et tapa gaminement du pied par terre.

- De la discrimination que je vous dis !

Rayleigh monta les escaliers jusqu'à arriver en face d'elle. Il lui donna alors son sac.

- Tu devrais être contente Alex. Le haki fait partie des choses les plus dangereuses. Ce monde est bien plus dangereux que celui que tu connais.

- Vous connaissez mon monde ? s'étonna-t-elle.

Lentement, l'information monta aux cerveaux des autres. Ce fut Killer qui prit la parole en premier.

- Que voulez-vous dire par « mon monde » ?

- Ça, mon cher Killer, c'est quelque chose que je connais que tu ne comprendras jamais, déclara-t-elle avec un rire. Par ailleurs, vos trois capitaines sont supposés être à l'extérieur occupés à combattre les marines, acheva-t-elle avec sérieux.

On la regarda durant une minute, puis quelqu'un se décida enfin à rompre le silence :

- Cool ! Allons-y ! cria Luffy en se frayant un chemin vers l'extérieur.

- Pourquoi écoutes-tu une fille si étrange ?! lança Nami en frappant Luffy à l'arrière de la tête.

- Je ne suis pas _si _étrange, commenta-t-elle.

- Mais Nami… sanglota Luffy. Je veux me battre…

Nami soupira avant de déclarer :

- D'accord, mais tu dois me donner 5000 berry.

Les gens présents dans la salle parurent exaspérés. Luffy courut rapidement jusqu'à la porte principale, et Kidd et Law ne tardèrent pas à suivre. Rayleigh posa un genou à côté de son ami pour l'inspectait et Alex considéra que c'était le bon moment pour vérifier le contenu de son sac.

- Cahier… Stylos… Clés… Argent… Merde… Ah ! Il est là ! Mon cher et tendre Iphone, qu'aurais-je fait si tu avais disparu ?

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda une voix derrière elle, ce qui la fit crier et sauter comme une petite fille. C'était Penguin qui se penchait pour voir son téléphone. Alex essaya de s'éloigner un peu seulement Shashi empêcha sa fuite.

- Oui, qu'est-ce que c'est ? Ça a l'air intéressant, dit-il.

Alex bougea sur le côté et tourna pour être face à eux. Elle pressa juste le bouton pour allumer l'écran en murmurant le mot « boom ». Cela les fit sursauter. Alex éclata de rire. Elle riait tellement fort que son pied glissa d'une marche et tomba. Mais elle n'atteint jamais le sol. Une paire de puissants bras la retenait. Elle ouvrit les yeux pour voir qui était son sauveur et tomba sur Sanji.

- Allez-vous bien Alexandra-chan ? demanda-t-il d'une voix qui se voulait sensuelle.

- Oui, merci beaucoup Sanji-kun.

Elle lui sourit. Ses yeux se changèrent en cœur pendant qu'il murmurait qu'elle connaissait son nom. Sanji finit par la laisser partir. Elle regarda pour voir où était son sac et vit Killer, Heat et Wire fouiner à l'intérieur. Elle courut vers eux et frappa le premier qu'elle rencontra, ce qui tomba sur le pauvre Wire, qui exécuta un magnifique vol plané.

- Vous devriez avoir mieux à faire plutôt que de fouiller dans les affaires d'une femme, grogna-t-elle.

- Ordre du captain, répondit Killer. Sérieusement, qu'est-ce que c'est que cette stupide boule de fourrure rouge !

- Rends-la-moi.

- Que se passe-t-il si je ne le fais pas ?

- Je te tuerai avec ça, dit-elle en empoignant son portable.

- Je ne sais pas ce que c'est, mais cela ne peut pas être si mortel.

Il retourna près du sac et prit un peu d'argent.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- De l'argent. Maintenant rends-le moi !

- Ce n'est pas de l'argent.

- Ce sont des dollars, on les utilise aux USA. Maintenant, RENDS-LE-MOI !

- Non.

Alex laissa échapper un soupir exaspéré tandis qu'elle posait son portable dans la poche de son jean bleu clair. Elle passa ses doigts dans ses longs cheveux d'ébène et concentra son regard bleu sur Killer.

- Si tu me le rends, je te dirai un secret de mon monde. Quelque chose que seules quelques personnes choisies savent. Et tu pourras en faire partie.

Elle avait eu un A+ en art dramatique et était une excellente menteuse. Killer lui donna lentement le sac.

- Merci. Le secret c'est que j'ai menti. Il n'y a aucun secret sur mon monde.

Avant même que Killer n'ait le temps de lui crier dessus ou bien de la tuer, elle leur dit qu'ils avaient tout intérêt à sortir.

Tout le monde marcha en silence vers la sortie. Dehors, les marines étaient étendus au sol. Certaines parties de leurs corps étaient en désordre. Exactement comme dans l'anime.


	4. Chapter 4

_Pour leurs commentaires, merci à : Alinka, loranna, Lola Estrela, Jill-sama, sasukeh, hanayaoilove._

* * *

><p><strong>Crédits : <strong>_Note auteur : One Piece ne m'appartient pas, mais l'OC m'appartient._

_Note traductrice : Cette histoire est la propriété de MissFinnoSwede, qui m'a donné l'autorisation de la traduire. _

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapitre 4<span>**

Rayleigh rit devant la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Luffy avait rétréci jusqu'à atteindre une taille d'enfant et les marines étaient pris de panique. Les capitaines commencèrent à parler de quelque chose à propos du Nouveau Monde mais Alex n'en avait que faire. Elle savait déjà que Luffy dirait qu'il serait le seul à trouver le One Piece. Elle marcha avec désinvolture non loin d'un marine qui n'était plus qu'un baril avec une tête. Elle se pencha en avant et le fixa droit dans les yeux. Il parut effrayé. Après une bataille de regards, Alex le tapa sur le front. Elle le tapa une fois, deux fois, tr…

- Veux-tu arrêter ça ? cria le marine.

Alex le regarda un moment puis continua à le taper.

- Vous ne devriez pas tyranniser ce marine Miss Sjöland, dit une voix dans son dos.

Elle n'avait pas besoin de se tourner pour savoir à qui elle appartenait.

- Tu n'es pas drôle Law. C'est si amusant quand ils sont impuissants !

Elle cessa et se tourna vers lui. Il avait un sourire magnifique mais… _ Pourquoi tout le monde était-il si grand ici ?_

Elle commença à s'éloigner. Quand bien même elle voulait passer du temps avec son personnage préféré, elle devait déguerpir avant que les pacifista n'arrivent.

- Où vas-tu ?

La voix de Kid la stoppa. Elle regarda derrière elle et put voir que son visage était contracté. Avait-elle fait quelque chose de mal ?

- Je m'en vais d'ici. Après tout, je ne suis qu'une fille innocente et sans défenses. Il est impossible que je puisse gagner un combat contre des marines, dit-elle d'un air enfantin.

- D'un autre côté, Kid, il y a quelque chose que j'ai toujours voulu te demander, reprit-elle

Il la scruta avec un peu plus d'attention.

- Pourquoi tu portes du rouge à lèvres ?

Une veine gonfla sur le front de Kid. Alex commença à rire et partit.

_What will we do with a drunken sailor ?_

_What will we do with a drunken sailor ?_

_What will we do with a drunken sailor ?_

_Early in the morning!_

_Put him in the bed with the captain's daughter,_

_Put him in the bed with the captain's daughter,_

_Put him in the bed with the captain's daughter,_

_Early in the morning !_

_Way hay and up she rises, _

_Way hay and up she rises, _

_Way hay and up she rises, _

_Early in the morning !_

_That's what we do with a drunken sailor,_

_That's what we do with a drunken sailor,_

_That's what we do with a drunken sailor,_

_Early in the morning!_

_Way hay and up she rises_

_Way hay and up she rises, _

_Way hay and up she rises,_

_Early in the morning !_

Alex venait juste de finir de chanter quand une grosse explosion la ramena à la réalité. Elle avait erré dans les rues sans prêter attention à ce qui se passait autour d'elle. Elle avait essayé de trouver un moyen de rentrer chez elle, sans résultat, alors elle avait fini par chercher le bar de Shakky mais échoua misérablement. Puis elle s'était mise à chanter. Elle marchait autour d'un des énormes arbres de l'archipel de Sabaody en examinant soigneusement les racines de celui-ci. Les Kid et Heart pirates se battaient contre un pacifista. Elle les regarda en état de choc durant une seconde puis regarda derrière elle et vit la salle de vente aux enchères d'esclaves.

_J'AI TOURNE EN ROND !_

Elle resta figée encore quelques instants.

_Eh bien, je pourrais peut-être m'amuser quand même._

Elle recommença à fredonner la chanson du navigateur saoul en marchant vers le champ de bataille, mains dans le dos, comme la bonne fille qu'elle était. Elle arriva entre les pirates et le pacifista et s'arrêta.

- Hey ! Stupid péta…

Kid fut coupé par Alex.

- Monsieur le pacifista. Pouvez-vous s'il vous plaît m'indiquer la direction pour rejoindre le bar de Shakky ? Je pense que je me suis perdue.

Kid allait lui crier encore dessus quand le pacifista l'interrompit.

- Civile. Ne pas tuer, dit-il simplement. Je ne sais pas quel bar vous cherchez.

Alex soupira dramatiquement.

- C'est dommage, je suppose que je devrais le trouver par moi-même.

Elle allait reprendre sa route quand elle s'arrêta à nouveau.

- Mais d'abord.

Alex se souvint d'un des garçons de sa classe qui avait pris un One Piece avec lui à l'école et l'avait lu à voix haute en cours d'informatique. Oda-sensei disait des choses sur les pacifista et comment les mettre à terre à l'aide d'un téléphone venant de « notre monde », si celui-ci était assez près du pacifista. Même si ici les téléphones n'existaient pas, c'était toujours bon à savoir au cas où l'on viendrait un jour. Quelle ironie. Donc Alex prit son portable de sa poche et s'approcha du pacifista. Si vous lui avait demandé à cet instant comment elle se sentait elle vous aurait répondu « Terrifiée comme une stupide mouche face à un crapaud ». Elle ne savait pas vraiment comment cela allait marcher, mais elle supposait que cela l'affecterait plus si elle faisait quelque chose avec son téléphone. Donc, comme la stupide mouche qu'elle était, elle s'assit par terre, juste en face du pacifista et commença à jouer à Angry Birds.

Les pirates commençaient à ne plus tenir en place. Pas seulement parce que la fille venait d'interrompre leur combat, mais aussi parce qu'elle s'asseyait tout simplement avec cette étrange chose en main. Et le plus étrange plus étrange était la musique qui en sortait. Oh ! Et avaient-ils mentionné les gros oiseaux bizarres et les bruits de cochons ? Ils songeaient tous à la tuer quand des étincelles apparurent sur la tête du pacifista. Il tomba en arrière, mort.

- Ça marche ! s'enthousiasma Alex en se levant.

Elle remit son téléphone dans sa poche et allait reprendre son chemin quand une main agrippa son cou et la plaqua au sol. Elle était face à Eustass Kid.

- Eh merde…

- Eh merde effectivement ! confirma-t-il. Comment as-tu fait ça, et plus important, pourquoi as-tu interrompu mon combat ?

- Pour répondre à ta première question, tu penses vraiment que j'écoutais en cours de physique ? Comme si j'y connaissais quelque chose à propos de ces étranges signaux qui perturbent les robots ! Et pour ta seconde question, j'ai juste sauvé ton putain de cul !

- Captain, elle m'a menacé avec cette chose un peu plus tôt, en disant qu'il était plus ou moins inoffensif, alors qu'il est capable d'abattre un capitaine corsaire en rien de temps, dit Killer.

- Il n'est pas totalement inoffensif ! Ça fait mal si quelqu'un vous le balance à la tête. Croyez-moi, je l'ai appris à la dure.

- Ecoute jeune fille, je veux des réponses et je les veux maintenant ! Qui es-tu ? D'où viens-tu et que fais-tu ici ? grogna Kid.

- Mon nom est Alexandra Sjöland, mais ne m'appelle pas comme ça, appel-moi Alex. Je viens d'une ville qui s'appelle Baltimore, au Texas, USA. Mais je suis originaire d'Eskilstuna en Suède.

Alex commençait à avoir des difficultés à respirer et était terrifiée par Kid.

- peux pas…respirer…

- Tu sais Eustass-ya, ce sera plus facile d'obtenir des réponses si elle est vivante, dit la voix douce de Trafalgar Law, à côté de lui.

Kid la laissa retomber au sol et la regarda tenter de reprendre sa respiration.

- Maintenant, pourquoi es-tu ici ? répéta-t-il.

- Oh, je peux pas juste rentrer à la maison… ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça ? Est-ce que c'est parce que je n'écoutais pas en cours d'histoire ? Ou peut-être parce que j'ai volé ce cookie chez Claire une fois… Putain qu'il était bon ce cookie…

- Réponds à ma question !

Kid commençait à perdre patience.

- J'ai dit ça à voix haute ? s'étonna-t-elle.

Ce fut la seule réponse qu'elle donna avant de dire :

- Bien ! C'était quoi la question en fait ?

- QU'EST-CE QUE TU FOUS ICI ?!

- Eustass-ya, laisse-moi lui parler, dit Law.

Ce dernier n'attendit pas sa réponse :

- Maintenant Miss Sjöland, pouvez-vous nous dire s'il vous plaît pourquoi vous êtes ici ?

Les quelques secondes durant lesquelles Law lui parla suffirent à remonter le moral d'Alex.

- Bien sûr Law-sama !

Tout le monde la regarda, atterré.

- Pour vous dire la vérité Law-sama, je pense que je suis morte, dit-elle avec une main sur sa joue.

Deux minutes de silence passèrent puis Sachi commença à paniquer.

- Fantôme ! cria-t-il d'une voix de fille.

Law tenta de se calmer avant de poser une autre question.

- Puis-je vous demander _comment_ vous être morte ?

- J'ai été percutée par une voiture, répondit-elle simplement comme si elle parlait de la météo.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça une voiture ? intervint Kid.

- C'est vrai, vous n'avez pas de voitures ici. Oubliez tout ce que j'ai dit.

- COMMENT VE…

Kid fut coupé encore une fois, mais cette fois ce n'était ni par un pirate ou Alex.

- Ma chère Alexandra.

Une magnifique femme avec de longs cheveux blonds et des yeux noisettes, vêtue d'une longue robe apparut d'une racine d'un arbre.

- Qui t'as dit que tu étais morte ?

* * *

><p><em>J'ai préféré que la chanson reste en anglais, elle est mieux ainsi, en version originale.<em>


	5. Chapitre 5

_Je suis pressée et je n'ai malheureusement pas eu le temps de corriger comme il le faut ce chapitre. Je remercie les lecteurs qui ont laissés des commentaires , à bientôt !_

* * *

><p><strong>Crédits : <strong>_Note auteur : One Piece ne m'appartient pas, mais l'OC m'appartient._

_Note traductrice : Cette histoire est la propriété de MissFinnoSwede, qui m'a donné l'autorisation de la traduire._

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapitre<strong>** 5**

- C'est un ange ! acclamèrent Sachi et Penguin en même temps tandis que leurs yeux se changeaient en cœur.

- Qui êtes-vous ? demanda Alexandra.

- Mon nom est Sylar, je suis ton ange gardien.

- Eh bien madame, vous ne faîtes pas votre job si bien que ça étant donné que je suis morte.

- Tu n'es pas morte.

- Parfait, je ne suis pas morte, dit-elle avec un sourire, j'ai juste été envoyée dans un autre monde, c'est cool ! rit-elle.

- Pas vraiment, dit tristement Sylar.

- Débutez vos explications, madame. Une minute je cours au milieu d'une rue et la suivante je suis dans une cellule sur le point de me faire vendre en tant qu'esclave.

- Tu es dans le coma Alexandra.

- Alex, corrigea-t-elle.

_Elle ignorait totalement la partie à propos du coma. _

Sylar parut exaspérée.

- Pourquoi je ne te montrerai pas juste ce qui est arrivé ?

Une vive lumière apparut dans ses mains et s'étendirent, créant une image à la manière d'un écran de télévision.

- Hey les mecs ! C'est un film ! s'enthousiasma Alex.

Elle s'installa confortablement sur le sol et conseilla à tout le monde de s'asseoir. Les pirates échangèrent un regard indécis avant de le faire.

- Alex, voici ce qui t'arriva avant que tu n'arrives ici et ce qui arriva à ton corps par la suite, expliqua Sylar alors qu'elle s'asseyait également.

L'écran montra deux filles qui courraient le long d'une rue. Une avec de longs cheveux noirs, des yeux bleus, un jean clair, un débardeur et un sac. L'autre avait de longs cheveux roux, des yeux pareil à du quartz fumé. Elles semblaient danser entre les passants, sans prêter la moindre attention au monde qui les entourait.

- Claire ! cria Alex quand elle vit sa meilleure amie à l'écran.

**POV Law**

Law regardait les deux jeunes filles dansaient entre les passants, au milieu de la foule. Il nota également l'apparence des voitures, sorte d'étranges constructions sur quatre roues qui se frayaient un chemin dans les rues, mais ce qui le frappa vraiment fut Alex elle-même. La façon dont le soleil faisait briller sa peau et ses yeux. C'était étrange. Il ne s'était jamais senti comme ça. Et il n'aimait pas ce sentiment qui le rendait… faible ? Oui, il se sentait faible.

Il la regarda alors qu'elle courrait, sortant du trottoir. L'une des choses bizarres à quatre roues apparut à sa gauche. Elle écarquilla les yeux juste avant que la chose ne frappe. Elle heurta la vitre du conducteur. La vitre craqua et elle passa par-dessus la chose avant de chuter, sa tête allant percuter le sol dans un bruit sourd.

- Alex ! cria son amie en se précipitant à ses côtés.

Elle était inconsciente et son sang s'écoulait dangereusement. L'étrange chose se stoppa et un homme en sortit.

- Appelez le 911 ! cria la fille.

Des larmes roulaient sur ses joues. L'homme sortit quelque chose de sa poche, semblable à celui qu'Alex avait utilisé pour battre le pacifista et se mit à parler dedans.

- Hey Sylar, tu peux repasser ça avec une musique bien dramatique ? demanda Alex.

Tout le monde l'observa.

_Avait-elle sérieusement demandé à voir ça encore une fois avec de la musique ? _

- Non, répliqua Sylar. Mais je vais te le remontrer d'une autre manière.

La séquence recommença, mais cette fois ce fut un squelette qui se fit percuter. Au premier contact avec la chose métallique, son fémur se brisa. Quand elle percuta la fenêtre, certaines de ses côtes gauches se cassèrent. Quand elle heurta le sol, son crâne se fendit.

- Alex, je vais maintenant te montrer ce qui s'est passé après l'accident de voiture.

Law en conclut que la chose métallique était une « voiture ». Alex asquieça et regarda à nouveau l'écran. Une autre de ces voitures arriva, mais celle-ci était plus grande, avait des lumières et un son amusant. Des hommes vinrent et commencèrent à la stabiliser avant de la mettre sur un lit de fortune dans la voiture.

Quand ils arrivèrent à l'hôpital, les hommes la menèrent rapidement à l'intérieur, criant qu'elle avait besoin d'être opérée.

L'écran continua de montrer l'opération. Son cœur s'arrêta de battre une fois mais ils parvinrent à le refaire battre. Après l'opération, elle fut placée dans une chambre pour séjour à durée indéterminée. Son amie était là et le docteur lui dit qu'elle était dans le coma.

- Alex… Tu dois te réveiller…sanglota-t-elle quand le médecin partit. Tu ne peux pas être dans le coma maintenant ! On entrait dans le secondaire cette année ! Tu vas tout manquer, les bals et tout ce qui va avec ! Je sais juste que Jeremy veut t'y emmener ! Il a un véritablement craquer sur toi ! Et avec qui je suis censée regarder One Piece maintenant ?

Tous les pirates regardèrent avec plus d'attention l'écran, comme si la mention du trésor les avait éveillés.

- Merde ! Reviens ici Alex ! Law est sur le point d'apparaître à Punk Hazard dans l'épisode d'aujourd'hui !

Les yeux de Law s'écarquillèrent.

- Et c'est ton personnage préféré ! Tu as même son jolly roger tatoué sur ta putain hanche, pour l'amour de dieu !

Law sourit et regarda Alex qui rougissait et ne put s'empêcher de rire. L'écran disparut et tout le monde se tourna vers la jeune fille.

- J'aime ton goût pour les équipages pirates Alex ! dit Penguin.

Shachi éclata de rire. Le visage d'Alex était à peu près de la même couleur que les cheveux de Kid désormais.

- Montre le nous ! s'écria Sachi.

- Non !

- S'il te plait… ! soupira-t-il en se levant.

Alex avait conscience que la meilleure façon pour que quelqu'un cesse de se plaindre était de faire ce qu'il voulait. Elle souleva sa chemise et tira sur le côté de son pantalon, révélant son tatouage. Cette action causa un saignement de nez à Penguin et Sachi.

- Bande de pervers ! cria-t-elle en leur donna un bel œil au beurre noire.

- Pff… Nous partons, dit Kid tandis qu'il s'éloignait avec son équipage.

- Salut Kid ! C'était sympa de te rencontrer ! hurla Alex d'une voix chantante. Maintenant Sylar, ramènes-moi à la maison.

- Je ne peux pas faire ça.

- Pourquoi pas ? dit Alex en tapant du pied.

Elle avait un peu l'air d'une enfant. Juste un peu.

- A toi de le découvrir.

Puis elle disparut, juste comme ça.

- Ange gardien mon cul… marmonna Alex. Eh bien, c'était cool de vous rencontrer, bye.

Alex se détourna et commença à partir.

- Penguin.

- Oui capitaine.

- Frappe-la et emmène-la avec nous.

Law commença à marcher dans une direction opposée, sachant que Penguin allait faire ce qu'il disait. Shachi, Bepo et Jean Bart suivirent Law.

**POV Alex**

Alex avait commencé à fredonner une chanson après fait ses adieux au Heart pirates. Elle marchait tranquillement avec ses mains dans son dos, ne remarquant pas que Penguin la suivait. Soudainement elle reçut un coup et tomba en arrière.

Le monde devint noir.


	6. Chapitre 6

_Merci à Anna-chan17, hanayaoilove, Juju-LovelyManga, Naheiah, Lola Estrela, Jill-sama, ShanaRoseRead, Natulcien Anwamane, xKatsaka, minimile, loranna et Guest._

* * *

><p><strong>Crédits : <strong>_Note auteur : One Piece ne m'appartient pas, mais l'OC m'appartient._

_Note traductrice : Cette histoire est la propriété de MissFinnoSwede, qui m'a donné l'autorisation de la traduire._

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapitre 6<span>**

Alex ouvrit lentement les yeux et fut accueillie par une vive lumière qui lui brûla la rétine. Il lui semblait que l'on lui martelait la tête et l'odeur de l'hôpital n'aidait pas. _Odeur de l'hôpital ? Suis-je sortie du coma ?_ Elle regarda autour d'elle et frissonna. _ Ce n'était pas l'hôpital que lui avait montré Sylar. _La pièce était simple, avec des murs blancs, quelques lits, un bureau et quelques meubles. Elle se leva précautionneusement et marcha jusqu'à la porte. Elle essaya de l'ouvrir mais celle-ci était fermée. Alex n'était pas une fille qui abandonnait facilement, donc elle tenta d'ouvrir la porte de toutes les manières possibles. En d'autres termes, elle tenta de la forcer.

- Hey ! Stop, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? l'appela une voix de l'autre côté.

Alex s'arrêta une seconde et observa la porte. Mais un sourire apparut sur son visage quand elle pensa à un plan pour sortir d'ici. Elle commença à frapper la porte en disant à l'homme de la faire sortir. Elle obtint ce qu'elle désirait quelques minutes plus tard.

- TAIS-TOI !

- Très bien alors laisse-moi sortir !

Alex sourit. Il était temps d'utiliser le plan b. Elle marcha tranquillement vers un des meubles et l'ouvrit. Elle sortit toutes les sortes de verres qu'il contenait, les regarda avec pitié avant de hausser les épaules. Elle les lança un part un par-dessus son épaule sur le mur ou le sol, où ils éclatèrent en une multitude de petits éclats. Sérieusement, qui avait été assez stupide pour l'enfermer seule dans une pièce ? Spécialement quand il y avait des choses qui se cassaient facilement. La porte s'ouvrit dans un grand fracas et un Law très énervé entra. Il la poussa contre un mur et se pencha vers elle. Mais avant qu'il ait le temps de parler, Alex prit la parole :

- Je ne suis pas du tout désolée, dit-elle en riant.

L'aura sombre de Law devint encore plus dangereuse.

- Donnez-moi une bonne raison pour laquelle vous cassez mon équipement Miss Sjöland.

- Alex.

- Ne pousse pas ta chance trop loin. Maintenant réponds à ma question, grogna-t-il.

Alex pouvait sentir des regards sur elle, depuis la porte. Alors elle se mit à sourire.

- Yolo ! gloussa-t-elle.

Law l'observa un moment durant lequel elle put y lire de la confusion.

- Ça veut dire « You Only Live Once » (Tu ne vis qu'une fois expression assez stupide fréquemment utilisée… sauf en France.)

- Tu te moques de moi ? dit Law en pressant un scalpel sur sa gorge, mais pas assez pour la faire saigner.

_Waouh ! Quand a-t-il comprit ça ? _

- Oui, dit-elle d'une voix enfantine.

- Est-ce la façon dont tu traites ton pirate favori ? ricana Law.

_Mince ! Il connaît ma faiblesse : lui. _

- Tais-toi.

Alex rougit. Puis elle réalisait son erreur.

_Elle venait juste de lui donner l'ordre de se taire. _

Le visage de Law s'assombrit et ses yeux eurent un dangereux éclat. Il pressa son scalpel plus fort contre elle, la faisant gémir et retenir sa respiration.

- Ne me commande plus jamais, menaça-t-il dans son oreille.

- Ok d'accord.

_Vraiment pathétique Alex, vraiment._

Il la laissa tomber au sol et sortit de la pièce. Penguin, Shachi, Bepo et un homme avec des cheveux blonds et un bandana restèrent dans l'encadrement de la porte à la regarder. Tout était calme, avant qu'Alex ne fût prise d'un fou rire incontrôlable.

- Qu'est-ce qui est si drôle ? lui demanda précautionneusement Shachi.

- C'était vraiment chaud !

Les rires d'Alex reprirent de plus belle. Elle était complètement affalée par terre en tenant son ventre.

- Elle est vraiment stupide, dit Bepo.

Les hommes tournèrent la tête dans sa direction et crièrent :

- Ne parle pas d'une femme magnifique ainsi !

- Ours femelle ?

- NON !

- Je suis désolé…

Il baissa sa tête. Un bruit dans la pièce les fit sursauter. Quelque chose s'était précipitée vers eux, passant devant les hommes et serrant l'ours dans ses bras. Bepo resta debout comme si rien d'étrange ne se produisait.

- Bepo a toujours toutes les femmes… dit le blond, un brin dépressif.

- Dame ours ? demanda Bepo.

- NON !

Alex relâcha Bepo et marcha vers le lit. Au sol, à côté, elle trouva son sac et regarda rapidement à l'intérieur. Tout semblait là, alors elle marcha vers les hommes et passa la porte.

- Hey ! Où vas-tu Miss Alex ? questionna Penguin.

- Je pars, répondit-elle simplement sans s'arrêter et sans regarder en arrière.

- Mais le capitaine a dit que tu ne pouvais pas partir !

- J'aimerai bien vous voir essayer de me stopper. Je dois voir Rayleigh et Shakky. Ils savent peut-être comment je pourrai rentrer chez moi.

Alors qu'elle venait juste de finir de parler, quelqu'un lui agrippa le bras. Alex se tourna et se retrouva face à Penguin. Les autres étaient justes derrière lui.

- Nous ne pouvons pas te laisser partir !

- Parfait !

- Vraiment ?

Il lâcha son bras et lui sourit.

- Je suis content. Je ne voulais pas me battre-.

Alex le frappa à l'estomac et l'envoya voler. Il atterrit sur ses compagnons et tous tombèrent au sol.

- Idiots, murmura-t-elle tandis qu'elle faisait demi-tour et se mettait à courir.

Elle put entendre Penguin crier pour tenter de l'arrêter et ils dirent à quelqu'un de ramener le capitaine.

_Merde, mon point faible. _

Elle entendit des pas derrière elle mais continua d'avancer. Elle voulait rentrer chez elle, et elle le voulait maintenant ! Le sous-marin était comme un labyrinthe pour Alex, Elle n'avait aucune idée d'où elle allait. Mais monsieur chance semblait être de son côté aujourd'hui. Tout au bout du hall, elle put voir une grande porte qui menait uniquement sur le pont. Elle l'ouvrit rapidement et courut comme une dératée. Elle allait presque sauter au sol quand elle se retrouva soudainement devant la porte d'entrée, un de ses bras autour de sa taille.

- Où pensais-tu aller ? dit Law dans son oreille.

Son souffle agréablement chaud caressa sa peau, la faisant presque trembler. Mais elle parvint à se retenir. Sa dernière pensée fut qu'elle voulait retourner chez elle, tandis que Law la ramenait dans le sous-marin.

* * *

><p><em>See you soon !<em>


	7. Chapitre 7

_Merci à : minimilie, Juju-LovelyManga, buttercreamlove, speedyamel, Naheiah, Lola Estrela, Anna-chan17, ShanaRoseRead._

* * *

><p><strong>Crédits : <strong>_Note auteur : One Piece ne m'appartient pas, mais l'OC m'appartient._

_Note traductrice : Cette histoire est la propriété de MissFinnoSwede, qui m'a donné l'autorisation de la traduire._

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapitre 7<span>**

Merde, merde, merde, merde, MERDE !

C'était ce qu'Alex pensait alors qu'elle se faisait traîner par un Law très en colère. Elle essayait avec acharnement de se défaire de sa poigne mais échoua lamentablement.

_Il est trop fort. C'est exactement pour cela que je l'aime… Non, ce n'est pas le moment de penser à ça !_

- Laisse-moi partir ! cria Alex en tentant de le faire lâcher.

- Non, tu as cassé des objets très chers et ton pouvoir qui te permet de voir le futur me servira.

- Mon quoi, pour voir quoi ?

_Voir le futur ? Mais de quoi parlait-il ?!_

- Tu peux voir le futur n'est-ce pas ? Tu l'as fait à la salle des enchères. Tu savais que cet homme poisson allait se faire tirer dessus, que Rayleigh allait mettre à terre les gardes et que la sirène allait être sauvée.

- J'ai parlé à voix haute ?!

- Oui, maintenant dis-moi, comment ça marche ? Est-ce un fruit du démon ?

- M-m-mais je ne peux pas voir le fut…

- Ne me ment pas Miss Sjöland, je ne suis pas d'humeur, grogna Law.

_Oh non il n'avait pas dit ça ! Je suis beaucoup de choses, mais certainement pas une menteuse !_

- J'ai dit… JE NE PEUX PAS VOIR LE FUTUR ! hurla-t-elle en lançant sa jambe pour le frapper à la tête.

Mais Law avait d'autres plan et sortit son nodachi et le tint à deux mains pour bloquer le coup. Il devait admettre que c'était un coup puissant. Mais Alex regrettait déjà son acte. Elle hurla comme un beau diable et se mit à pleurer de douleur, tombant au sol en tenant sa jambe.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous mec ? se plaignit-elle.

Elle le regarda avec des yeux remplis de larmes.

- Tu es celle qui a tenté de me porter un coup, donc tu n'es pas en position de dire cela.

Il lui prit de nouveau le bras et la tira vers le haut. Elle se plaignit mais il n'écoute pas. C'était sa faute si elle avait mal. Law poussa Alex dans son bureau et ferma la porte derrière lui pendant qu'elle prenait un siège. Il marcha vers elle et se baissa pour plonger ses yeux dans les siens. _Pourquoi est-elle si petite ?ça me fait mal au dos ! _

Law resta cependant de marbre, refusant de lui montrer cette faiblesse.

- Maintenant dis-moi comment tu peux faire ça.

Sa voix avait un ton menaçant et Alex comprit qu'elle l'avait poussé trop loin. Elle regarda ailleurs, refusant de rencontrer ses yeux. Ces magnifiques, hypnotisants, orageux yeux gris… Law se saisit de son menton et la força à le regarder.

- N'aies pas l'audace de fuir mon regard. Dis-moi. Tout de suite.

Sa voix promettait des années de souffrance si elle ne répondait pas. Alex put sentir les larmes lui montaient aux yeux, mais les retint. Elle n'allait pas pleurer juste devant lui.

- Je ne peux pas te le dire.

_HOURRA! Ma voix n'a pas tremblé !_

- Je m'en fous. Réponds-moi juste et cela t'épargnera beaucoup de souffrances.

Alex était face à un dilemme. Devait-elle tout lui dire à propos du manga One Piece et mettre peut-être par la même occasion ce monde sans dessus dessous, et se sauver elle-même ? Ou devait-elle refuser de lui dire quoi que ce soit et mourir d'une mort lente dans d'horribles souffrances ?

- Dans… commença-t-elle avant de s'arrêter.

Elle ignorait si elle devait lui dire ou pas.

- Dans quoi ?

Law commençait à être fatigué par tout ceci. Ils tournaient en rond et cela n'avait rien de drôle. Alex soupira.

_Et puis merde ! pensa-t-elle. _

- Dans mon monde, toi et tous les autres sont justes des personnages tirés d'un manga appelé One Piece. Claire et moi l'avons toujours regardé. C'est pour cela que je savais ce qui allait se passer dans la salle des enchères, parce que je l'avais vu sur un écran d'ordinateur, mais pas parce que je sais lire le futur !

Law sourit. Ils avaient fait quelques progrès.

- Dis-moi tout ce que tu sais sur ce qui va m'arriver après la salle des enchères.

- Il n'y a pas tant que ça à dire.

- Comment ça ? grogna-t-il.

- Parce que tu n'es pas le personnage principal ! Maintenant laisse-moi partir ! Je veux rentrer chez moi !

Law la regarda avec pâleur, puis se reprit.

- Non. Tu vas rester ici et me dire tout ce que tu sais. Cela me serait d'une grande aide.

Alex bouillonnait de colère. Tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était rentrer chez elle. Voir ses parents et ses amis. Elle ne se souciait désormais plus de toutes les blessures qu'elle pourrait récolter, elle voulait juste partir d'ici.

- DIN JÄVEL, LÅT MIG GÅ! JAG VILL INTE VARA NÄRA DIG OM DU TÄNKER ANVÄNDA MIG PÅ DET SÄTTET! JAG VILL ÅKA HEM OCH JAG VILL GÖRA DET NU, FÖR FAN ! (Toi connard, laisse-moi partir ! Je ne veux pas être à moins d'un kilomètre de toi si tu espères m'utiliser de cette manière ! Je veux rentrer chez moi et je le veux maintenant, putain de merde !

Law observa Alex. Il n'avait pas compris un traître mot de ce qu'elle venait de dire. Elle commençait d'ailleurs à devenir folle. Il la cloua au sol en la prenant par ses épaules alors qu'elle tournait sur elle-même en battant des bras.

- PENGUIN ! VIENS-ICI !

Penguin accourut quelques secondes plus tard.

- Maintiens là au sol, je serai juste derrière.

Penguin la prit et tenta de la calmer pendait qu'elle criait des choses dans un langage qu'il ne connaissait pas. Elle paraissait tellement mal ! Elle essaya de faire partir Penguin, mais il était trop fort. Elle criait des choses à propos de combien elle les détestait, comment elle allait les tuer et à quel point elle voulait rentrer chez elle. Law revient quelques instants plus tard. Alex sentit une petite piqûre dans son bras mais tenta de l'ignorer. Mais elle commença à se sentir fatiguée, à perdre ses forces. Cela ne prit pas longtemps avant qu'elle ne bascule dans l'inconscience.


	8. Chapitre 8

_Merci à ShanaRoseRead, Jill-sama, Juju-LovelyManga, xKatsaka, loranna, Naheiah, Lola Estrela, Anna-chan17._

* * *

><p><span><strong>Crédits :<strong>_Note auteur : One Piece ne m'appartient pas, mais l'OC m'appartient._

_Note traductrice : Cette histoire est la propriété de MissFinnoSwede, qui m'a donné l'autorisation de la traduire._

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapitre 8<strong>

Quand Alex se réveilla, elle se sentit faible, très faible. C'était comme si elle avait dormi durant cent longues années. Elle essaya de lever sa main gauche mais nota qu'elle était menottée au lit.

_Parfait ! Elle allait le tuer !_

Elle força son corps à se redresser sur le matelas et s'assit au sol. C'était un siège des plus confortables à ses yeux. A cet instant, elle devait avoir l'air d'une véritable clocharde ainsi assise au sol avec sa main menottée à la barre d'un lit. Quand la mémoire lui revint totalement et qu'elle se rappela du jour précédent, la colère commença à monter en elle. Ce connard de Law l'avait drogué ! Elle se leva et commença à tirer le lit après elle. Ce n'était pas si lourd étant donné que c'était un d'une place, et pas l'un des plus luxueux. Elle essaya de passer la porte mais elle ne pouvait s'enfuir avec son nouvel ami : Monsieur Lit. Ce n'était pas la même pièce qu'auparavant. Celle-ci était bien plus simple. Mur blanc, toilette, bureau et Monsieur Lit. Il ne lui ferait plus confiance avec les choses chères désormais, on se demandait pourquoi…

Alex essaya d'ouvrir la porte mais celle-ci était fermée.

_J'ai besoin d'obtenir leur attention et alors ils ouvriront la porte. Mais comment faire ?_

Une idée germa dans son esprit. Elle remit le lit à sa place et s'y installa confortablement. Après s'être éclairci la voix, elle commença à crier aussi fort qu'elle le pouvait. Et elle n'arrêterait pas tant que quelqu'un n'ouvrirait par la porte.

**POV Shachi et Penguin**

- Je n'en peux plus ! s'écria Sachi en jetant la clé au sol. Elle crie depuis une heure et demie, sans s'arrêter ! Mon cerveau est sur le point d'exploser !

- Le capitaine a dit de ne pas ouvrir la porte. La dernière fois elle a tenté de s'enfuir.

Ce n'était pas comme si Penguin ne voulait pas aussi aller dans la chambre d'Alex pour lui dire de la fermer, mais il ne pouvait pas aller contre les ordres de Law.

- Mais Penguin ! Mon cerveau va _exploser_ ! gémit Shachi.

- Retiens-le, les murs n'ont pas besoin de décorations.

- C'EST PAS DROLE !

Le cri s'arrêta. Penguin et Shachi retinrent leurs respirations. Etait-elle fatiguée ? Etait-ce fini ? Ils étaient sur le point d'applaudir quand le cri reprit de plus belle.

- NOOOOON ! Ça suffit ! Je vais lui dire de se taire ! Et avant d'essayer de m'arrêter, je te rappelle qu'elle est menottée au lit. Que peut-il bien se passer ?

Shachi traversa le hall, s'éloignant de Penguin. Et peu importe s'il allait à l'encontre des ordres de Law ! Il ne tenait pas tant que ça à sa vie après tout.

Quand Shachi arriva devant la chambre d'Alex, il ouvrit violemment la porte. Il était sur le point de lui dire sa façon de penser quand elle lui donna un poing sur le sommet de sa tête.

- Ça c'est pour m'attacher à une tête de lit ! lança-t-elle d'une voix pleine de rage.

Shachi se frotta la tête. Maintenant il regrettait d'être venue ici. Mais finalement elle était assise tranquillement sur le lit.

- Pourquoi cries-tu comme ça ?!

- Vous m'avez menotté à un lit et fermé la porte. J'avais besoin de votre attention, dit-elle, totalement imperturbable.

Shachi n'en avait cure à présent, il voulait juste être en paix, mais noooon, elle était obligée de rester assise sur un lit à hurler.

- Maintenant laisse-moi partir, j'ai besoin de parler à Rayleigh et Shakki.

- Je ne peux pas. Nous sommes déjà sous l'eau et avons quitté l'archipel de Sabaody.

- QUOI ?

_Stop. Cela voulait dire qu'ils allaient à MarineFord pour sauver Luffy. Et Rayleigh viendrait à Amazon Lily pour leur parler. Elle devait donc rester ici, sans pour autant paraître suspecte ou montrer qu'elle préparait quelque chose. _

Alex se calma en un instant et leva son pouce.

- Eh bien je resterai ici.

- Tu abandonnes si facilement ? s'étonna Shachi, son menton touchant le sol.

- Je n'abandonne pas ! Je n'ai juste rien d'autre à faire pour le moment. Veux-tu _vraiment _m'ouvrir la porte et couler le bateau ? Parce que moi je n'ai aucun problème avec ça.

- N-non ! Tu peux rester ! répondit-il nerveusement. Je vais retourner travailler maintenant.

Il se détourna, s'apprêtant à partir mais la voix d'Alex le stoppa.

- Attends ! Reste encore un peu. J'ai envie de parler à quelqu'un, je m'ennuie ici.

Shachi l'observa un moment avant d'admettre sa défaite. Comment pouvait-il résister à des yeux si mignons ? Il s'assit à ses côtés sur le lit.

- Tu veux parler de quoi ?

- Enlève-moi ces menottes.

Il la regarda fixement.

- S'il te plait ? ajouta-t-elle.

- Je ne peux pas faire ça.

- Je me tiendrai bien !

- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Je veux dire que je n'ai pas les clés. Et crois-moi, voler quelque chose au capitaine et comme lui demander de vous tuer.

Alex baissa la tête, regardant ses genoux, ses cheveux lui couvrant les yeux. Un sanglot lui échappa.

- Wow wow wow wow ! Tu vas pas pleurer ?

- J-je suis désolée… dit-elle d'une voix enfantine. M-mais ça fait mal et je p-pensais vraiment que tu pourrais m-m'aider…

- N-n-ne t'inquiète pas ! Je vais t'aider ! Juste, arrête de pleurer !

Qu'était-on censé faire quand une fille pleurait ?

- V-vraiment ?

Elle le regarda, les yeux brillants, l'espoir faisant luire ses pupilles.

- OUI ! Arrêtes juste de pleurer !

- Merci ! Merci ! Merci ! clama-t-elle en lui faisant un câlin avec son bras de libre.

Sa tête entra malencontreusement en contact avec sa poitrine. Il se leva rapidement. Son visage avait pris la couleur d'une tomate et son nez saignait.

- D-d'accord alors, dit-il d'une voix tremblante en marchant vers la porte.

Il la ferma derrière lui.

_Haha, A+ en art dramatique bitches !_

Alex sourit. Elle n'allait pas s'enfuir. Elle voulait juste enlever ces menottes et elle allait devoir jouer salement pour y parvenir.


	9. Chapitre 9

_Merci à minimilie, Juju-LovelyManga, fanfic1piece, Naheiah, speedyamel, Anna-chan17, hanayaoilove, Jill-sama, ShanaRoseRead, Chiyukisa._

_fanfic1piece, je doute que l'auteur (qui est une suèdoise parlant anglais) MissFinnoSwede se soit inspiré d'une fic française (celle que tu as mentionné dont j'ai oublié le nom) étant donné qu'elle ne parle pas un mot de français... J'en profite aussi pour rappeler à tous que je ne suis que traductrice sur ce coup-là. Je peux aussi vous dire que vos commentaires font très plaisir à l'auteure, je lui en traduis quelques uns quand j'ai le temps ! Nous aimons les reviews, sisi ^^_

**Crédits : **_Note auteur : One Piece ne m'appartient pas, mais l'OC m'appartient._

_Note traductrice : Cette histoire est la propriété de MissFinnoSwede, qui m'a donné l'autorisation de la traduire._

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapitre 9<strong>

Shachi était totalement terrifié. Qui ne l'aurait pas été lorsqu'il s'agissait de voler une clé au chirurgien de la mort ? Il ouvrit lentement la porte du bureau de Law. Il était chanceux, Law n'était pas là. Il marcha donc vers le bureau et regarda dans les tiroirs. Evidemment, il trouva la clé dans le dernier. Il sortit rapidement, espérant ne pas croiser Law sur le chemin du retour. Evidemment, le dieu de la chance n'avait pas compris cela dans ses plans. Law revenait du hall. Shachi mit la clé dans sa poche et marcha dans la direction d'où venait Law.

- Que fais-tu dans le couloir qui mène à mon bureau Shachi ? demanda le capitaine quand il ne fut plus qu'à quelques mètres.

- O-oh ! J'allais juste te demander ce que tu comptais faire d'Alex quand elle criait. Mais tu n'étais pas là et elle s'est déjà arrêtée.

Il se gratta l'arrière de la tête, espérant que Law voudrait bien le croire.

- D'accord, dit Law en passant devant Shachi. Je vais te donner la clé pour les menottes de Miss Sjöland donc tu pourras les enlever. Après tout, nous devons la laisser se promener un petit peu, ai-je raison ?

Shachi pâlit.

- En fait capitaine…

Ces mots furent accompagnés d'un rire nerveux.

- J'ai déjà pris la-la clé.

Law le regarda en silence.

_C'est le jour où je vais mourir,_ pensa dramatiquement Shachi.

- Et pour quelle raison vas-tu à l'encontre de mes ordres Shachi ? demanda-t-il en faisant un pas vers l'avant.

Shachi ne savait pas quoi dire. Il se tut un instant avant de répondre de façon hystérique :

- Je ne pouvais faire autrement capitaine ! Elle a pressé mon visage entre ses seins !

Son nez s'était mis à couler en se remémorant ce passage. Qu'elle moment merveilleux cela avait été…

Law ricana. Elle savait vraiment comment s'y prendre avec les hommes.

- Je vois. Pars maintenant. Et ramène-la dans mon bureau quand tu lui auras enlevé les menottes.

Il se détourna et alla dans son bureau. Shachi était réellement choqué. Il ne s'était pas fait tuer pour être allé à l'encontre des ordres de son capitaine. Il reprit rapidement son chemin vers le hall et entra dans la chambre d'Alex. Alex sautillait un peu mais souriait quand elle vit que c'était Shachi.

- Bonjour Shachi, as-tu obtenu la clé ? demanda-t-elle d'une douce voix innocente.

Shachi rougit mais s'efforça de garder un air impassible. Il prit la clé dans sa poche et marcha vers elle. Aussitôt qu'il la libéra, elle sauta en l'air et l'étreignit.

_Ce n'est pas bon pour ma santé,_ pensa-t-il alors qu'elle continuait de sautillait pendant qu'elle lui faisait un câlin.

- A-a-alex, tu dois aller voir le capitaine maintenant, dit-il en tenant son nez qui saignait.

- Hors. De. Question, grogna-t-elle.

Elle le laissa partir uniquement pour aller s'asseoir sur le lit, bras croisés, comme une enfant. Shachi soupira.

_J'ai besoin de l'avoir d'une façon ou d'une autre…_

Il se dirigea vers elle, la saisit, et la balança sur son épaule. Elle commença à hurler en lui disant de la laisser partir. Durant tout le temps que dura le trajet jusqu'au bureau de Law, elle le frappa dans son dos en criant. Et à cause de la belle vue qu'il avait en la tenant ainsi sur son épaule, son nez s'était remis à saigner. Il la poussa rapidement dans le bureau et ferma la porte. Quand il s'éloigna, il croisa Penguin. Celui-ci le regarda pendant un moment avant de demander :

- Que t'est-il arrivé ?

Shachi rougit fortement avant que les souvenirs n'affluent à nouveau et que son sang ne se mette à tâcher les murs.

**POV Alex et Law**

Alex frappait la porte close en criant après Shachi :

- Shachi ! Tu es un traître ! Reviens ici tout de suite pour que je puisse te botter les fesses et t'expédier sur la lune, puis te faire revenir juste pour recommencer !

- Tu sais Miss Sjöland, il suit seulement les ordres, déclara la voix de Law en la faisant sursauter.

Il était assis à son bureau et remplissait quelques papiers. Alex se tourna pour l'observer, mais ne put dire un mot.

- Assieds-toi veux tu ?

Law désigna d'un geste la chaise près de son bureau.

- Dra åt helvete!"! (Va en enfer).

Law grogna. Il commençait à s'irriter à force de l'entendre parler ce langage qu'il ne comprenait pas.

- Veux-tu au moins me parler français ?

- Nej. Jag är arg på dig och det är ditt eget fel! Jag tänker inte försöka rymma men jag tänker inte prata med dig heller." (Non. J'en ai assez de toi et c'est de ta faute ! Je ne vais pas m'enfuir mais je ne parlerai pas pour autant.

Law prit une profonde respiration pour se calmer. Il la mettait vraiment sur les nerfs. Non, en fait, elle ne le mettait pas seulement dessus. Elle sautait dessus et les piétinait.

- Je te donne un dernier avertissement. Assieds-toi et répond à mes questions ou bien je t'enferme encore une fois.

Alex l'observa un moment avant de s'asseoir précautionneusement. Law sortit un classeur et un stylo de son bureau.

- Je vais te poser des questions et tu _vas_ y répondre.

Alex asquieça.

- Bien. Nom ?

Elle allait lui lancer un regard du style « tu te fous de ma gueule ? », mais leva juste les yeux au ciel aussitôt qu'il la regarda.

- Alexandra Anna Maria Sjöland.

Il écrit.

- Date de naissance.

- 21. Mai. 1994.

Il la regarda avec confusion. Cela était sûrement dû à l'année.

- Dans mon monde, nous sommes actuellement en 2012.

- Lieu de naissance.

- Eskilstuna, Suède.

Il la regarda encore une fois, troublé, puis écrit.

- Famille.

- Une mère, un père et… un défunt petit frère, acheva-t-elle.

Son frère faisait partie des sujets dont elle ne voulait pas parler. Law leva un sourcil mais continua.

- Taille.

- 160 cm.

- Poids.

- Ce ne sont pas tes affaires.

- D'accord.

Cela la surprit, venait-il réellement de laisser passer ?

- Allergies.

- Aucune.

- T'es-tu déjà cassé un os ?

- Eh bien, ma jambe droite, quelques côtes, clavicule cassée, crâne fendu, et je suis dans le coma à l'heure actuelle.

Law roula des yeux.

- Compétences au combat.

- Un peu de kick boxing et du karaté.

- Et je suppose que tu n'as aucun fruit du démon.

- Aucun.

Subitement, le sous-marin fut secoué. Penguin arriva en courant pour dire à Law qu'il devait le remonter car un roi des mers attaquait. Le sous-marin sortir de l'eau et tout le monde accourut sur le pont. L'énorme roi des mers remontait également à la surface. Un bruit de canon le fit replonger. Tout le monde se tourna pour voir un bateau de la Marine. Law sourit. Il avait toujours aimé les bons combats avec les marines. Ceux-ci s'approchèrent et le capitaine se pencha pour murmurer à l'oreille d'Alex :

- Il est temps de montrer tes compétences de combat.

Alex déglutit avec difficulté.


	10. Chapitre 10

_Merci à Jill-sama, ShanaRoseRead, Anna-chan17, Juju-LovelyManga, fanfanfic1piece, loranna, minimilie, hanayaoilove, Naheiah, pour vos commentaires. Je n'aurai malheureusement pas le temps d'y répondre cette fois, je dois travailler sur Justice Absolue. Sachez néanmoins qu'ils me font tous énormément plaisir, à moi comme à l'auteur, et qu'ils m'encouragent à poursuivre la traduction ! Merci !_

* * *

><p><strong>Crédits : <strong>_Note auteur : One Piece ne m'appartient pas, mais l'OC m'appartient._

_Note traductrice : Cette histoire est la propriété de MissFinnoSwede, qui m'a donné l'autorisation de la traduire._

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapitre 10<span>**

Les marines attaquèrent les Heart pirates aussitôt qu'ils en eurent la chance. Beaucoup d'entre eux sautèrent sur le pont du sous-marin, sans savoir que cela était une terrible erreur. Des idiots, sans aucun doute. Tous commencèrent à se battre. La plupart se battaient au corps à corps. Alex ne bougea pas d'un pouce, se tenant près de la porte. Elle savait se défendre, mais n'avait jamais attaqué en première. Tout ce qu'elle avait à faire était frapper le premier qui s'approcherait un peu trop d'elle. Oui, elle aimait ce plan. La bataille s'intensifiait et Alex pouvait voir les marines chargeaient les canons et les pointer sur le sous-marin. Ce n'était pas bon du tout. Ils étaient assez près pour le détruire en un ou deux coups de canon. Alex commença à paniquer.

- Utilise ton pouvoir, dit une voix féminine dans son oreille.

Alex sursauta et tourna sur elle-même, tombant nez à nez avec Sylar.

- Sis, ne te faufile pas comme ça derrière les gens. Tu vas finir par te faire tuer un jour.

- Tu as encore ignoré ce que j'ai dit, constata-t-elle en riant.

Alex réfléchit pendant un moment. Qu'avait dit Sylar… ?

Trois…

Deux…

Un…

- Quel pouvoir ?

Sylar lui lança un regard exaspéré.

- Ton fruit du démon Alex.

- J'ai un fruit du démon ?

- Oui, le fruit de la musique. Je t'ai donné ce fruit à ton arrivée dans ce monde. Si tu penses à une musique celle-ci débutera et tu pourras alors chanter. Par ton chant, tu peux contrôler énormément de choses, de la nature jusqu'aux humains.

- C'est cool.

- Tu en parles trop légèrement Alex… Mais plus important pour le moment, tu dois te débarrasser du navire de la Marine. Concentre toute ton énergie sur leur bateau. Pense à quelque chose de musicalement puissant, comme les basses.

Alex la considéra bêtement pendant un moment avant de se tourner vers le navire. Ils allaient bientôt ouvrir le feu avec leurs canons, donc elle n'avait rien d'autre à faire. Alex soupira et fit comme Sylar avait dit. Elle imagina qu'une voix de baryton parlait au-dessus du navire ennemi. Elle put voir une énergie s'élevait. Elle était constituée de cercle et se trouvait juste au-dessus de l'adversaire.

_Je comprends maintenant…_

Un petit sourire apparut sur son visage. Elle leva sa main devant elle.

- Bass drop, murmura-t-elle en abaissant sa main ?

Les cercles d'énergie s'abattirent sur le bateau alors que le son d'une basse résonnait en écho aux alentours, faisant vibrer le sous-marin. En l'espace d'une minute, le bateau fut détruit. Les seuls marines qui restaient étaient sur le sous-marin.

_Law voulait voir de quoi j'étais capable, c'est chose faite. _

Tout le monde paraissait choqué. Même Law le tellement-blasé-de-la-vie. Alex se concentra sur une chanson et la musique s'éleva autour d'elle.

_So hot out of the box_

_Can we pick up the pace_

_Turn it up, heat it up_

_I need to be entertained_

_Push the limit, are you with it ?_

_Baby don't be afraid_

_Imma hurt you real good baby_

Les marines avaient un regard vide pendant que les pirates observaient la jeune fille. Alex prenait garde à ce que son chant n'ait aucun effet sur les pirates, dieu seul savait ce que Law lui ferait si elle tuait accidentellement l'un d'entre eux.

_Let's go it's my show, baby, do what I say_

_Don't trio off the glitz that I'm gonna display_

_I told you, Imma hold ya down until you're amazed_

_Give it to ya til you're screamin' my name_

_No escaping when I start_

_Once I'm in I own your heart_

_There's no way you'll ring the alarm_

_So hold on until it's over_

_Un des marines sortit son revolver et le pointa sur un de ses camarades. Il faisait absolument tout ce qu'elle désirait._

_Oh!_

BANG! La balle l'atteignit en pleine tête.

_Do you know what you got into_

_Can you handle what I'm 'bout to do_

_'Cause it's about to get rough for you_

_I'm here for your entertainment Oh!_

_I bet you thought that I was soft and sweet_

_You thought an angel swept you off your feet_

_But I'm about to turn up the head_

_I'm here for your entertainment 'Sall right_

_You'll be fine_

_Baby I'm in control_

_Take the pain_

_Take the pleasure_

_I'm the master of both_

_Close your eyes, not your mind_

_Let me into your soul_

_I'm gonna work it 'til your totally blown_

_No escaping when I start_

_Once I'm in I own your heart_

_There's no way you'll ring the alarm_

_So hold on 'til it's over_

_Now let's try something else…_

_Oh!_

_Les soldats hurlèrent de douleurs. Ils tombèrent au sol, serrant leurs mains contre leur poitrine. Ce qu'avait fait Alex avait permis aux basses de s'insinuer jusqu'à leurs poumons, les faisant éclater._

_Do you know what you got in_

_Can you handle what I am about to do_

_'Cause it's about to get rough for you_

_I'm here for your entertainment Oh I bet you thought that I was soft and sweet_

_You thought an angel swept you off your feet_

_But I'm about to turn up the heat_

_I'm here for your entertainment Oh_

_Do you like what you see?_

_Oh_

_Let me entertain ya 'til you scream_

_Oh!_

_La vie les quitta un par un. Certains moururent car il ne pouvait supporter cette douleur écrasante, d'autres d'une crise cardiaque ou encre d'une déchirure des poumons. Les pirates étaient en état de choc. La fille qui avait tenté de se fondre la masse durant toute la bataille chantait à présent joyeusement une chanson venu d'ailleurs, avec un fond de musique venu d'ailleurs, et tout cela avait été capable de tuer les marines._

_Do you know what you got into_

_Can you handle what I am about to do_

_'Cause it's about to get rough for you_

_I'm here for your entertainment Oh!_

_I bet you thought that I was soft and sweet_

_You thought an angel swept you off your feet_

_But I'm about to turn up the heat_

_I'm here for your entertainment_

_Chaque marine était mort. Pas un seul ne restait. Et Alex était épuisé. Cet acte lui avait pris toute son énergie. Mais elle était surprise d'avoir réussi à utiliser son pouvoir dès le premier coup. Elle ricana légèrement :_

_- Eh bien, c'était sympathique… _

_Sa voix était faible mais toujours teintée d'humour. Law allait lui demandait comment elle avait bien pu faire tout cela quand elle s'évanouit brusquement, tombant en arrière sur le pont._

_Law courut vers elle pour s'assure qu'elle allait bien, étant avant tout un médecin. Il vérifia son pouls. Il était plus faible que la normale mais rien d'alarmant. Puis il s'assura qu'elle ne s'était pas cogner trop fort la tête en tombant. Il n'y avait également rien d'inquiétant. Tout ce dont elle avait besoin, c'était du repos. Law la prit et tourna sa tête vers ses hommes. Ils étaient encore tous figés dans une posture témoignant de leur état de choc._

_- Occupé vous des corps, ordonna-t-il avant de ramener Alex au sein du sous-marin. _

_Il la ramena dans sa chambre d'infirmerie et l'allongea précautionneusement sur le lit. Maintenant qu'il en avait l'occasion, il la scruta attentivement. Elle était mince mais conservait des formes là où il fallait. Ses cheveux noirs tombaient parfaitement derrière ses épaules –ou dans ce cas, sur le lit-, faisant ressortir sa peau pâle. Son visage était magnifique. Il était rond, ses lèvres d'une jolie couleur rose. Elle paraissait en paix, à l'instant présent. Law s'installa à ses côtés sur le matelas. Il se pencha vers elle, laissant traîner sa main sur sa joue. Ses lèvres étaient à seulement quelques millimètres des siennes. Il sentit une tension montait en lui. Il s'éloigna rapidement. _

_Qu'est-ce que je fais ? _

_Il reprit ses esprits et marcha vers la porte. Il regarda son visage une dernière fois et ferma la porte derrière lui._

* * *

><p><em>Musique : Adam Lambert, For your entertainment.<em>


	11. Chapitre 11

_Merci à loranna, ShanaRoseRead, Juju-LovelyManga, Jill-sama, Naheiah. _

_J'ai du mal à traduire en ce moment, je ne ressens plus d'intérêt pour cette histoire, je n'en ai juste plus envie. Mais je promets de la finir pour vous, je déteste comme vous les histoires non achevées._

* * *

><p><strong>Crédits : <strong>_Note auteur : One Piece ne m'appartient pas, mais l'OC m'appartient._

_Note traductrice : Cette histoire est la propriété de MissFinnoSwede, qui m'a donné l'autorisation de la traduire._

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapitre 11<span>**

Alex fut inconsciente durant vingt-quatre heures. Ils allaient bientôt atteindre Marine Ford. Law avait décidé qu'il voulait être au premier rang pour assister à l'exécution de Portgas D Ace et avait ordonné à son équipage d'y mettre le cap. Il partit ensuite voir comment allait Alex, encore une fois. Il allait voir si elle était réveillée toutes les heures. Parfois Shachi venait la voir seule, ou bien accompagné de Penguin et Bepo. Shachi ne pensait qu'à elle et s'inquiétait toujours plus de son état. Penguin et Bepo ne l'étaient pas vraiment, ils se contentaient juste de tenir compagnie à Shachi. Law avait bien évidemment informé Shachi que l'unique raison pour laquelle il venait voir Alex était qu'il était un docteur. Mais chaque fois qu'il était seul avec elle, il désirait ardemment laisser traîner sa main sur son menton, tandis qu'un étrange sentiment enserrait son cœur. Il ne l'aimait pas, pas du tout. Mais il venait toujours lui rendre visite.

Law ouvrit lentement la porte de la chambre d'Alex. Elle ne s'était toujours pas réveillée. Qu'avait-elle donc fait pour être si exténuée ? Le pirate s'assit près d'elle. Il se massa les tempes. Quelque chose n'allait vraiment pas avec lui. Peut-être était-il malade. Il regarda le visage paisible d'Alex. Précautionneusement, il plaça sa main sur sa joue et s'approcha d'elle. Son souffle s'abattit sur ses lèvres, alors qu'ils n'étaient qu'à quelques millimètres de distance.

- Tu devrais t'assure que ta victime est vraiment inconsciente avant d'essayer de la violer.

La voix d'Alex le réveilla. Law se leva rapidement et l'observa. Alex ouvrit lentement les yeux et sourit.

- Arrête ça, grogna-t-il. Pourquoi n'as-tu pas dit que tu étais réveillée ?

- Je pensais que c'était Shachi et je voulais l'effrayer. Mais tu m'as presque embrassé et de plus, tu ne sens pas comme Shachi.

- Je ne t'ai pas presque embrassé.

L'ego de Law était touché, elle avait vraiment le don de l'énerver au plus haut point.

- Si tu l'as fait, contra la jeune fille.

Elle pouffa de rire. Law s'approcha dangereusement d'elle, si près que le bout de leurs nez se touchait.

- Veux-tu que je t'embrasse Alex-ya ? murmura-t-il.

Alex rougit et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Law sourit face à cette réaction, il aimait particulièrement quand elle rougissait ainsi.

- Eh bien ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix moqueuse, gardant toujours son sourire accroché à son visage.

Alex tenta de s'éloigner mais les mains de Law s'aventurèrent dans son dos, l'empêchant de s'enfuir.

- Vas-tu me répondre Alex-ya ? Je m'impatiente, susurra-t-il.

Qu'est-ce qu'il s'amusait… Alex trouvait cela insupportable, la situation devenait réellement intenable. Il voulait foudre le bordel dans sa tête, parfait, alors elle allait foutre le bordel dans la sienne.

- Oui s'il te plait, répondit-elle d'une voix suppliante.

Elle savait comment le perturber, elle n'allait pas s'en priver.

- Quoi ? demanda Law, totalement perdu.

- Je te veux Law, je te veux maintenant.

Sa voix était pleine de désir, de sentiment qu'il ne comprenait pas, qu'il le mettait dans un état tel qu'il n'en avait jamais connu.

_Je devrais être une actrice quand je me réveillerai de mon coma. A+ en théâtre, je vais retourner le cerveau de tout le monde avec ça. Law allait payer pour avoir essayé de jouer avec moi !_

Ce fut à ce moment, alors qu'elle était plongée dans ses pensées, conservant toujours son masque d'actrice, que Law fit quelque chose d'inattendu. Il s'approcha d'elle, réduisant l'espace entre leurs lèvres, et l'embrassa tendrement. Alex était totalement immobile, ce qui donna l'opportunité à Law d'approfondir le baiser.

L'étrange sentiment qu'il avait ressenti plus tôt était plus fort à présent. Ce n'était pas comme avec les autres femmes, les trop nombreuses femmes, avec qui il avait passé la nuit. C'était indescriptible, c'était différent. Elle était certes une bonne actrice, mais il avait rapidement percé son jeu. Et personne ne jouait avec lui, par avec Trafalgar Law.

Il s'éloigna lentement et regarda Alex droit dans les yeux, affrontant ses pupilles bleues. Celles-ci étaient à moitié ouvertes. Sa respiration était irrégulière. Il se leva et marcha vers la porte. Avant de sortir, il se retourna à moitié et dit :

- N'essaies plus jamais de jouer avec moi. Je te percerai toujours à jour.

Il sourit et s'en alla.

* * *

><p><strong>Shachi POV<strong>

Faire le ménage n'a jamais été le travail favori de Shachi. Et il ne le sera jamais. Il soupira lourdement pour la centième fois en dix minutes. Il était sur le point de devenir fou quand Law arriva soudainement.

_Serait-ce des rougeurs que je vois sur les joues du capitaine ?_

- C-capitaine, salua-t-il.

- Alex est désormais réveillée, si tu veux aller la voir… dit Law en passant devant son équipier.

_Cela veut-il dire que je ne dois plus nettoyer le sol ? _

Décidé à saisir cette opportunité, il laissa tomber sa serpillère et courut dans le hall. Il rencontre Penguin sur son chemin, qui décida de l'accompagner voir Alex. Ils surgirent dans sa chambre en criant, la surprenant.

- Tu es réveillée ! cria Shachi, énonçant une évidence.

- Oui, et apprends à frapper.

Le cœur d'Alex avait manqué plusieurs battements.

- Désolé pour ça. J'étais assis ici quelques heures auparavant pour te surveiller, tu as dormi durant vingt-quatre heures.

- Aww, merci de t'être autant soucié de moi Shachi ! cria-t-elle en se précipitant vers lui pour l'étouffer dans une vive étreinte.

Penguin regarda avec envie son idiot de meilleur ami se faire câliner entre les seins de la fille la plus sexy qui soit.

- Je t'ai aussi surveillé, dit-il d'une petite voix.

Alex le regarda avec de grands yeux. Puis elle sourit, lâchant Shachi et l'étreignit également.

- Merci Penguin !

Penguin tentait tant bien que mal de retenir son nez de saigner car la seule chose à laquelle il pouvait penser était la poitrine contre laquelle il était pressé. Ils étaient réels, bien réels.

Elle finit par le lâcher et les observa tous deux.

- Où sommes-nous désormais ? questionna-t-elle en souriant.

- Nous nous rendons à Marine Ford. Le capitaine veut voir l'exécution de Portgas D Ace, répondit Shachi.

Penguin n'était pas en état de parler.

- Oh ! C'est cool !

- Que veux-tu dire par cool ?

- J'ai dit ça à voix haute ? Oublie ça.

Shachi parut exaspéré.

- Alex-san.

Penguin était enfin parvenu à reprendre le contrôle de lui-même et poursuivit :

- Tu as une magnifique voix, peux-tu chanter pour nous ?

Alex le scruta durant quelques instants puis un immense sourire s'afficha sur son visage.

- Bien sur. Mais faisons-le sur le pont, j'ai besoin d'air.

- Entendu, dit Penguin en ouvrant la porte, tel un gentleman.

Evidemment, il ne le fit que pour elle et feint de fermer la porte quand Shachi arriva. Il pouvait ouvrir lui-même ses portes après tout.


	12. Chapitre 12

_Merci à sasukeh, ShanaRoseRead, Jill-sama, hanayaoilove, Camille, Naheiah, Anna-chan17._

* * *

><p><strong>Crédits : <strong>_Note auteur : One Piece ne m'appartient pas, mais l'OC m'appartient._

_Note traductrice : Cette histoire est la propriété de MissFinnoSwede, qui m'a donné l'autorisation de la traduire._

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapitre 12<span>**

Un sourire de contentement apparut sur le visage d'Alex lorsqu'ils atteignirent le pont. Le soleil brillait haut dans ciel et diffusait une chaleur des plus agréables, que l'on pouvait presque qualifiée de parfaite.

- Y-a-t-il quelque chose de spécial que tu veux entendre ? questionna Alex en se tournant vers Penguin et Shachi.

- Quelque chose de ton monde ! dirent-ils en chœur.

- D'accord dans ce cas… laissez-moi voir… Que pourrais-je vous chanter…

Une musique s'éleva dans sa tête. Elle se concentra dessus et bientôt des sons s'élevèrent autour d'elle.

_Mama told me not to waste my life_

_She said spread your wings my little butterfly_

_Don't let what they say keep you up at night_

_And if they give you shhhh.._

_Then they can walk on by_

_My feet, feet can't touch the ground_

_And I can't hear a sound_

_But you just keep on running up your mouth yeah_

Les membres de l'équipage allèrent tous sur le pont pour écouter la chanson d'Alex, abandonnant temporairement leur travail. Cela avait l'air de leur plaire.

_Walk, walk on over there_

_'Cause I'm too fly to care, oh yeah_

_Your words don't mean a thing_

_I'm not listening_

_Keep talking, all I know is_

_Elle se concentra sur l'eau autour du sous-marin. Celle-ci s'éleva et forma une multitude de papillons, qui ne tardèrent pas à voleter près du pont. __Ce pouvoir est trop cool !_

_Mama told me not to waste my life,_

_She said spread your wings my little butterfly_

_Don't let what they say keep you up at night_

_And they can't detain you_

_'Cause wings are made to fly_

_And we don't let nobody bring us down_

_No matter what you say it won't hurt me_

_Don't matter if I fall from the sky_

_These wings are made to fly_

Law marcha sur le pont et observa Alex tandis qu'elle chantait, créant des papillons à partir d'eau. Dire qu'il était impressionné aurait été un euphémisme.

_I'm firing up on that runway_

_I know we're gonna get there someday_

_But we don't need no ready steady go, no_

_Talk, talk turns into air_

_And I don't even care, oh yeah_

_Your words don't mean a thing_

_I'm not listening_

_Keep talking, all I know is_

_Mama told me not to waste my life,_

_She said spread your wings my little butterfly_

_Don't let what they say keep you up at night,_

_And they can't detain you_

_'Cause wings are made to fly_

_And we don't let nobody bring us down_

_No matter what you say it won't hurt me_

_Don't matter if I fall from the sky_

_These wings are made to fly_

Désormais chaque pirate –excepté Law- dansait sur le pont comme des idiots, et le fruit d'Alex n'avait rien à voir avec cela.

_I don't need no one saying hey, hey, hey, hey_

_I don't hear no one saying hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey_

_You better keep on walking_

_I don't wanna hear your talking, boy'd_

_You better keep on walking_

_I don't wanna hear your talking, boy'd_

_Your words don't mean a thing_

_I'm not listening_

_They're just like water off my wings_

_Mama told me not to waste my life_

_She said spread your wings my little butterfly _

_Don't let what they say keep you up at night_

_And they can't detain you_

_'Cause wings are made to fly_

_And we don't let nobody bring us down_

_No matter what you say it won't hurt me_

_Don't matter if I fall from the sky_

_These wings are made to fly_

_And we don't let nobody bring us down_

_No matter what you say it won't hurt me_

_Don't matter if I fall from the sky_

_These wings are made to fly_

_Tout le monde éclata de rire. Les papillons tombèrent sur le pont, y formant des flaques. Law ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Elle était vraiment un cas celle-là. Et il avait pris sa décision, Alexandra Sjöland allait rejoindre son équipage, même si pour cela il devait l'y obliger._

_- Alex-ya, lança Law. _

_Elle se tourna vers lui et rougit au souvenir de ce qui s'était passé plutôt dans l'infirmerie. _

_- Viens avec moi._

_Il retourna à l'intérieur du sous-marin. _

_Non, je ne veux pas me retrouver seule dans une pièce avec lui, encore une fois, __pensa-t-elle._

_Mais elle devait le suivre, elle y était obligée. Ou bien il la tuerait._

_Il l'amena dans son bureau et ferma la porte derrière eux. Elle s'installa sur une chaise, précisément celle où elle était lorsqu'il lui avait posé son interrogatoire. Law s'assit derrière son bureau et resta silencieux durant un moment. _

_- Peux-tu me débuter avec ce que tu as à me dire, peu importe le sujet, ce silence est en train de me tuer, déclara Alex._

_Elle paraissait extrêmement embarrassée. Law sourit. _

_- Ma voix te manque tant que ça Alex-ya ? _

_Elle se transforma en pivoine. Law se contenta de rire doucement._

_- Comment peux-tu faire tout cela seulement en chantant ?_

_- Oh, c'est un fruit du démon, répondit-elle en le regardant. _

_Le visage de Law s'assombrit. Avait-elle dit quelque chose de mal ?_

_- Es-tu en train de me dire que tu m'as menti quand je t'ai demandé si tu avais un fruit du démon ? menaça-t-il. _

_Il n'aimait pas qu'on lui mente. Mais alors pas du tout. _

_- En réalité, tu ne me l'as jamais demandé. Tu as précisément dit « et tu n'as probablement pas de fruit du démon ». J'ai dit non, mais seulement parce que je l'ignorais encore, jusqu'à cette bataille contre les marines. Sylar est apparue alors que les soldats allaient actionner leurs canons. Elle m'a informé que je possédais un fruit, qu'elle me l'avait donné quand j'étais arrivée dans ce monde. C'est vraiment une vraie salope ! J'ai manqué avoir une attaque !_

_Law se murra dans un lourd silence, encore une fois. Il avait besoin de trouver un bon moyen de lui annoncer qu'elle était maintenant sa nouvelle membre d'équipage._

_- A quel point me connais-tu Alex-ya ?_

_- Ton nom est Trafalgar Law et tu es le capitaine, et également docteur, des Heart pirates avec une prime de deux cents millions de berrys. Tu es natif de North Blue et possèdes le Ope Ope no Mi. Tu mesues un mètres quatre-vingt-onze et tu es née le six octobre. _

_Comment pouvait-elle donc savoir sa taille et son anniversaire ?_

_- Je dois avouer que j'en avais assez d'attendre les nouveaux épisodes de One Piece, alors j'ai lu beaucoup de chapitres, dans lesquels j'ai appris que tu faisais partie de l'équipage de Doflamingo._

_Les yeux de Law s'écarquillèrent à la mention du corsaire. _

_- J'aime bien son manteau ! rit Alex, ce qui eut pour seul effet de plonger Law dans un état de consternation totale._

_- Je vois… _

_Law posa sa main droite sur sa taille et croisa ses jambes, pensif._

_- Oh, une chose encore !_

_Law releva la tête._

_- Quand Claire et moi avons tapé ton nom accompagné de celui de Kid sur Google…_

_Le pirate paraissait confus, donc elle lui expliqua ce qu'était Google :_

_- C'est un endroit où il suffit d'écrire quelques choses et une multitude d'informations, d'images et autres apparaisse à propos de cette chose. _

_Il asquieça._

_- Donc, j'ai tapé ton nom sur Google, et un million d'images de toi et Kid en train de s'embrasser sont apparues. Tu lui faisais des câlins aussi. Et puis vous couchiez ensemble. _

_Law pâlit. _

_- C'était vraiment très intéressant. Je dois avouer que les gens qui ont fait ces dessins étaient très doués pour la plupart, dit-elle en riant légèrement. Nous les avons regardé durant des __heures __! Il y avait tellement de détails ! Par exemple, il y avait cette image où Kid te dominait __totalement__ et tu étais en train de…_

_- Arrête ! Je ne veux pas entendre…ça ! Quel est le problème avec les gens de ton monde ?_

_- Nous avons des pornos pour hommes __et__ pour femmes, répliqua-t-elle placidement. _

_Il était difficile de rester impassible quand le si-calme-Law ressemblait à…ça. Il était pâle comme un fantôme –bien qu'elle n'ait jamais vu de fantôme-, ses yeux étaient ouverts comme des soucoupes et il paraissait sur le point de faire une crise d'anévrisme._

_- Tu rejoins mon équipage._

_Il n'allait pas la laisser raconter d'horribles choses sur lui au reste du monde, il devait la garder près de lui !_

_- Peux pas burrito._

_- Ce n'était pas une questi…Viens-tu de m'appeler burrito ?_

_- Oui, oui je l'ai fait, répondit-elle calmement. _

_Law sourcilla. Cette fille poussait sa chance trop loin. Il se leva et marcha vers elle. Il aggripa parfaitement son cou, sûrement par habitude, la souleva de son siège et la pressa contre le mur. Elle gémit de souffrance, s'étouffant à moitié. Ses pieds ne touchaient pas le sol, la faisant paniquer. Elle balança ses jambes autour d'elle, tandis que des larmes roulaient sur son visage. Un souvenir s'imposa violemment à son esprit. _

_- Alex ! Alex ! __Hjälp mig, jag kan inte andas! (__aide moi, je ne peux pas respirer!)_

_- __Släpp… Släpp honom! Erik! Släpp Erik !_ (Laissez-le, laissez le partir ! Erik ! Laissez Erik partir !

Elle le frappait avec violence, ses larmes coulant toujours avec abondance sur ses joues. Law n'aimait pas la voir ainsi, du tout. Il… Il ressentait quelque chose. Son cœur…se serrait. Il la lâcha et elle s'écroula au sol. Alex respirait difficilement. Cela fendit le cœur du pirate. Comme il détestait la voir pleurer ! Il voulait récupérer la joyeuse et souriante Alex. Il s'abaissa juste devant elle et lui fit un câlin. Alex agrippa son tee-shirt et pleura contre son épaule.

- Erik, sanglota-t-elle.

Musique : Little Mix, Wings.


	13. Chapitre 13

_Merci à Jujulamiss, Jill-sama, minimilie, Juju-LovelyManga, loranna, Lola Estrela, Anna-chan17, Shoupple, ShanaRoseRead, Naheiah._

* * *

><p><strong>Crédits : <strong>_Note auteur : One Piece ne m'appartient pas, mais l'OC m'appartient._

_Note traductrice : Cette histoire est la propriété de MissFinnoSwede, qui m'a donné l'autorisation de la traduire._

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapitre 13<span>**

Le jour de l'exécution d'Ace arriva. Les heart pirates se trouvaient alors non loin de Marine Ford. Il ne pouvaient pas refaire surface alors ils regardaient tous l'exécution à l'intèrieur du sous-marin. Cette exécution, publique, était retransmise sur tous les écrans. Alex était triste. Ace avait été un de ses personnages préférés, d'autant que c'étai tle frère de Luffy. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il meure ! Elle et Claire avaient tellement pleuré lorsqu'elles avaient vu l'épisode où Akainu l'avaient tué, et désormais elle devait le revoir, en vrai cette fois !

- Pourquoi en font-ils tout un plat avec cette exécution ? demanda Shachi à Penguin. Je veux dire, c'était comme s'ils voulaient que Barbe Blanche se ramène et les mette tous à terre !

- Peut-être veulent-ils se débarrasser de Barbe Blanche, et ceci est une manière comme une autre de l'attirer, suggéra Penguin.

Alex fronça les sourcils. Cette réaction n'échappa pas à l'attention du sombre docteur.

- Oui, mais pouruquoi le diffusait dans le monde entier ? Ce n'est pas un peu extrême ?

Ses sourcils se froncèrent un peu plus.

- Quelque chose ne va pas Alex ?

La voix de Law la fit sursauter.

- Rien du tout monsieur.

- Ne m'appelle pas monsieur.

- Bien sûr m'man.

Law grogna. Il allait laisser passer cette affront, juste cette fois. Il se rappelait encore le petit accident dans son bureau, quand elle s'était mise à pleurer, et il ne voulait pas que cela se reproduise. Mais elle lui cachait quelque chose. Et il allait trouver quoi, d'une façon ou d'une autre.

- A quoi penses-tu, tu sembles savoir quelque chose que nous ignorons.

- Je ne révèle rien.

- Je m'en fou.

- Oui, mais ce ne serait pas cool pour les autres.

- Ils s'en foutent, pas vrai les gars ?

Tous hochèrent la tête et déclarèrent qu'ils s'en foutaient. Alex soupira.

- L'exécution a pour but d'attirer Barbe Blanche ici et de se débarasser de lui une bone fois pour toute. Et elle est retransmise car le père d'Ace est…

Alex s'arrêta. Devait-elle le dire ? Ils allaient savoir bientôt de toute façon, n'est-ce pas ?

- Qui est son père ?

- Gol D Roger.

Oh et puis après tout, elle détenait des informations, autant leur dire ! Elle ne voulait pas se faire étrangler encore une fois. Cela avait été différent que lorsque Kid l'avait fait. Le regard de Law lui avait trop rappelé _cet homme. _Et l'odeur d'hôpital qui l'entourait n'aidait en rien.

- HEEEIIIN ?! crièrent-ils.

Ils la fixèrent durant plusieurs minutes avant que Law ne lui dise de continuer.

- Eh bien… Luffy, Crocodile, Jimbe, Ivankov et quelques autres prisonniers d'Impel Down vont tomber du ciel pour que Luffy puisse sauver Ace.

- Pourquoi chapeau de paille veut sauver poing ardent ? demanda quelqu'un.

- Pourquoi laisserait-il son frère se faire exécuter sans tenter quoi que ce soit ?

Un silence s'installa, avant que la nouvelle information de percute leur cerveau.

- QUOOOII ?! Chapeau de paille est le fils du roi des pirates ?

- Vous êtes tellement lents ! Mais…non.

- Mais ne viens-tu pas de dire qu'ils étaient frères ?

- Oui, mais ils n'ont pas le même sang. Le père de Luffy est Monkey D Dragon.

Le silence s'installa de nouveau. Alex soupira et plaça ses mains sur ses oreilles.

- QUOOOOOOIIII ?! Chapeau de paille a pour père le chef de l'armée révolutionnaire ?

- Oui, maintenant voudriez vous bien arrêter de crier ?

Law s'éclaircit la gorge. Il était légèrement choqué, mais qui ne l'aurait pas été après avoir entendu cela ?

- Que se passera-t-il ensuite Alex-ya ?

Elle lui jeta un regard nerveux et dit :

- Luffy parviendra à récupérer Ace… Mais durant leur fuite Akainu tentera du tuer Luffy seulement Ace le stoppera, se faisant tuer à sa place. Luffy sera tellement dévasté par la perte d'un autre frère qu'il s'écroulera. Jimbe le sauvera juste à temps, l'empêchant de trépasser à son tour. Puis vous arriverez et les sauverez à votre tour. Barbe Blanche mourra et Barbe noire volera son fruit du démon, Shanks arrivera et mettra fin à la guerre.

Alex reprit sa respiration. Tous gardèrent le silence et se tournèrent vers l'écran. Tout finit par se passer comme Alex l'avait prédit. Ils sauvèrent Luffy et Jimbe, tandis que Shanks mettait fin à la guerre. Pourquoi Law avait sauvé Luffy était un véritable mystère. Peut-être était-ce juste parce qu'Alex avait dit qu'ils le feraient.

Quand ils refirent surface, ils rencontrèrent Boa Hancock. Elle poignarda Alex du regard, probablement pour lui signifiait de rester loin de Luffy.

- Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ? Je ne vais pas te prendre ton Luffy tu sais ! lança-t-elle.

Elle en avait assez. Certes, elle aimait bien qu'on lui prête de l'attention, mais pas de cette manière, pas quand la personne en question planifiait votre meurtre.

Ils venaient juste d'arriver à Amazon Lily et Luffy était toujours inconscient. Hancock parut choquée. Personne ne lui avait jamais parlé ainsi, homme ou femme.

- Comment oses-tu me parler ainsi ? s'écria-t-elle en prenant sa fameuse pose « méprisante ».

Alex paraissait totalement blasée.

- J'admets que t'es magnifique, mais pas assez pour me changer en pierre.

Hancock haleta dramatiquement. Elle venait juste de lui dire ça, à elle, Boa Hancock, la plus belle femme du monde. C'en était trop. D'abord son futur mari Luffy, puis cette fille.

- Devenons sœur ! cria Hancock en serrant Alex dans ses bras, témoignant de sa toute nouvelle affection.

Les pirates l'observèrent avec envie.

Jimbe sortit du sous-marin. La première chose qu'il vit fut l'impératrice pirate et une autre pirate en train de se faire un câlin, ce qui ne l'aida en rien à conserver une respiration normale.

- Trafalgar Law, dit-il en s'avançant vers lui.

Alex n'écoutait pas leur conversation. Pour être plus précis, elle n'en avait pas vraiment l'opportunité alors qu'elle essayait de s'enfuir loin de Hancock. Elle ne comptait pas mourir étouffer contre la poitrine de quelqu'un. Quand elle se fut enfin libérée, elle put prendre une grande inspiration.

- As-tu besoin de quoi que ce soit petite sœur ? As-tu faim ? Tu veux aller au spa ? Ou faire du shopping peut-être ?

- Non… Je vais bien… Juste, laisse moi respirer.

- Parfait dans ce cas je retourne en ville, j'ai quelques affaires à régler. Tu peux venir me voir quand tu le souhaites, termina-t-elle en souriant.

Elle se tourna ensuite vers les autres hommes, retrouvant son regard de glace.

- Mais si l'un de vous s'aventure dans mon île, je le tue !

Puis elle s'en alla.

- Alex ! Alex ! Sont-ils vrais ?

Alex se tourna vers Shachi. _Venait-il vraiment de lui demander si les seins de Boa Hancock étaient réels ? _

- Oui.

Elle s'éloigna et s'installa loin des autres hommes.

Survint alors une explosion au sein du sous-marin. Luffy venait de se réveiller. Il se précipita dehors et atterrit sur la pelouse. Alex couvrit ses oreilles. Elle savait très bien ce qui allait se passer ensuite.

- OÙ EST ACE ?

Elle tressaillit. Luffy courut vers la forêt, détruisant tout sur son passage.

Ce fut à ce moment que la mémoire lui revint.


End file.
